


Phoenix Flame

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Human Experimentation, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Mutant Powers, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: This cannot be all a coincidence now, could it? But the flames they burn, and Yixing knows this cannot last.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY A FIC FOR MY PRECIOUS RARE SHIP

Jung Taekwoon lives a simple life. He wakes up at five, goes on a run and then heads back home to get ready for work. After the usual nine-to-five at the office, he comes home, sometimes makes himself dinner or just orders takeout. He goes to bed and the next morning, it starts all over again. His friends say his life is boring, but to him he is content with routine. It keeps him sane, keeps him normal. Mostly, it keeps him inconspicuous, it helps him blend in with the crowd. This way, no one can tell who he truly is.

Today is just another one of those days where he takes his lunch break in the company of his only two friends, Minseok and Hakyeon. He doesn't contribute much to conversation, but those two are loquacious and loud enough to fill any gaps in conversation thanks to him. Earlier it would give him a headache, but now he has gotten used it, almost like white noise for him as he eats his lunch. He chews on his bibimbap and smiles a little when Hakyeon manages to snag a piece of meat from Minseok's lunchbox.

Hakyeon turns to face Taekwoon and he is all smiles as he says, "You will be joining us today, right?"

Minseok nods along. "You have to, Yifan has been asking about you. How could you not talk to your friends, eh?"

Taekwoon rolls his eyes. Wu Yifan, another friend and his kin of sorts, is someone he has known all his life. He is now a successful owner of a bar that he runs with his husband and Taekwoon is always invited, but he rarely goes since he genuinely doesn't enjoy drinking that much. But right now, Minseok and Hakyeon's combined imploring eyes sway Taekwoon, and he nods. The other two whoop in triumph and do a high five; Taekwoon just shakes his head in exasperation.

A few hours later, he is seated at a round table with a neat whiskey in hand as he watches Minseok trying to flirt with the bartender. The man has recently moved from China, and even though Taekwoon hardly notices such things, he does agree with his friends that Lu Han from China is actually very good-looking.

Hakyeon puts his head on Taekwoon's broad shoulder and sighs. He has already demolished six martinis while Taekwoon has been stuck on that one glass of whiskey. He nuzzles into Taekwoon's shoulder and says, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Taekwoon scoffs. "So much..."

Since Hakyeon is drunk, he misses Taekwoon's sarcasm. He straightens up and beams at Taekwoon. "Really? That's awesome! We only want the best for you, you know? Me, Minseok, Yifan, and even Junmyeon? We love you, okay? So, stop isolating yourself so much, okay? Promise me!" He raises his pinkie finger and Taekwoon bites down his urge to laugh at that. He winds his pinkie finger with Hakyeon's and that makes the latter incredibly happy.

Later, from the bar, Minseok, through his feline grin and dancing eyebrows conveys that he is leaving with the bartender. Therefore, Taekwoon grunts and picks up Hakyeon, who after his impassionate speech had plunked his head on the table and simply passed out. He waves at Minseok, and at Junmyeon over at the other end of the counter. Yifan wasn't here today and poor Junmyeon was doing everything on his own. Taekwoon can see the exhaustion on the younger's face. He mouths 'Take care' to Junmyeon, who smiles back, and leaves with Hakyeon wrapped over his back.

He doesn't own a car, even though he can afford it, so, he starts walking towards the nearest station. The train arrives five minutes later and since Hakyeon lives only a station away from Taekwoon, the latter makes up his mind to drop his inebriated friend home first and then walk from there. The weather is pleasant tonight, so he doesn't mind walking the long distance from Hakyeon’s apartment to his home.

Hakyeon can walk but he looks like he rather sleep, so Taekwoon grudgingly offers his shoulder. He ensures though that Hakyeon doesn't start drooling on him. He feels a little tired himself, so he closes his eyes as well. He thinks it's strange how the compartment is empty besides them.

The train is two stops away from Hakyeon's station when Taekwoon suddenly jolts awake by the smell of something burning. For a moment, he thinks the train is on fire, but when he opens his eyes properly, he finds a young man seated opposite them. The guy notices Taekwoon staring at him and quickly pulls the hood of his sweatshirt over his head before slouching down in the seat. Taekwoon finds that suspicious, but he had briefly seen the guy's face and it was a nice face. A bit pale and exhausted but still handsome in a way. He looks away and the burning smell is faint, but he is definite it is coming from the guy in front of him.

Maybe the guy realises Taekwoon is scrutinizing him because he seems to want to curl into himself some more. Taekwoon frowns. _Could he be one of them?_

But they don't give off the smell of burning. Yifan doesn't give off any scent, and neither does he.

Of course, a logical explanation could be that the guy may have been in close to the very strong fire and the scent of it clung to his clothes. Or maybe he burnt himself.

Hakyeon's stop arrives and Taekwoon lugs his half-conscious friend off their seat and as he walks towards the door, the guy looks up and when their eyes meet, Taekwoon feels strange at the gaze, but not in a bad way.

He manages to get Hakyeon home safely and as he walks home, he remains bothered by the stranger in the train. Who was he?

 

Yixing pants as he runs down the stairs. If they find him, he will surely lose control again and he doesn't want any more blood on his hands. He can still hear their screams and smell the fire burning their flesh into a sickening red and then into a charred black. Bile rises at the back of his throat and he gags. He sees a train pulling in and he doesn't look where it is going as he gets on it.

To his relief, the compartment is empty besides the two men who are both asleep. But as soon as the train starts moving, the one seated upright with the dark hair and broad shoulders opens his eyes and looks directly at Yixing.

Yixing bites back his gasp as he notices the man's nostrils flaring. Can he tell the crime Yixing committed? Can he smell it still lingering on his skin? He gets afraid and pulls the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, hoping that this measly mean conceals his truth, and his identity. Even though he is hiding underneath the hood, he can still feel the man's eyes on him.

The man's stop arrives and he drags his half-conscious friend up as they walk towards the gates. Suddenly, Yixing lifts his head up and he inaudibly gasps when their eyes meet. The man says nothing and quickly gets down, but for some reason it leaves Yixing shaken.

At the next stop, Yixing blindly gets down and hopes to seek a park to spend the night in. He is too afraid to return home. They may find out where he leaves and wait for him there. Hence, he isn't prepared to take any risks and when he finds a small park, he jumps over the fence and locating the first bench, lies down on it and prays that for any crazy reason, it doesn't start raining.

 

For food and travel expenses, Yixing works as a busboy at a restaurant in Hongdae. The pay was sufficient, and he hardly was a big spender, so it was okay. It keeps him busy and safe, mostly. He has been here for almost a year with zero incidents; and he wants to keep it that way.

He clocks out by ten, but today he stays an hour extra helping his coworkers clean up the kitchen after one of the chefs managed to drop an entire pot of soup on the floor. He is tasked with taking the trash out on his way, and he doesn't complain, especially when one of the chefs, Kyungsoo, offers him a bag of leftovers as a thank you (this token of gratitude fixes Yixing's breakfast for tomorrow).

After putting the trash away, he starts walking towards the station when he feels like he is being followed. His heart starts racing, and cold sweat breaks on his nape as he fists his hands, telling himself to not lose control in such a crowded area. He decides to take a shortcut in hopes of losing his followers, thinking that they cannot probably know the inside out of Hongdae like he does, but his luck for the day is terrible because as soon as he steps in the lane between the two most popular clubs in the area, he gets surrounded. The exit gets blocked by two guys while the entrance is blocked by one.

"We found you little lamb, time to come home," one of the men say in Mandarin.

Yixing's eyes widen. So, they have found him...again. He takes a step back only to be caught by his armpits by a man. A moment later, pain blooms across his face as knuckles cut through the thin skin under his eyes. Four consecutive punches follow, and Yixing starts feeling weak. He wants to defend himself, but he is afraid of the consequences of trying to defend himself in such a public, crowded place. So, he takes each punch without fight.

His knees wobble and the man holding him up lets him slide to the floor. Yixing thinks he is done for and now they will tie him up and take him back to Changsha. A foot hits his abdomen and he coughs as all the air gets knocked out of him by the force of the blow.

Suddenly, they stop, and the one kicking him, shouts, "What do you want?"

A reply in a soft yet intimidating voice resonates in the alley, "I want you to go pick someone your own size."

 

A month later Taekwoon is walking to the nearest station from the restaurant he was at with potential clients at eleven in the night when the sound of scuffling and whimpering attracts his attention. His hearing is keen and he locates the sound's source at an alley tucked between two night clubs. He peeks in and finds three people kicking a man who is lying on the ground with his hands covering his head. A kick to his stomach has the man coughing and that leads to Taekwoon loosening his tie and striding into the alley.

The three men look up and one of them asks, "What do you want?"

Taekwoon scowls, "I want you to go pick someone your own size."

All three men are tall and bulky and the guy on the ground is small. One of them grunts and tries to punch Taekwoon, but he swerves and using the man's momentum, grabs his wrist and pulls him forward. He knees into the man's stomach and he coughs up blood before falling to the ground.

The other two stare at Taekwoon with shock. Taekwoon moves forward and one of them comes forward but he soon has him in a chokehold. As the guy struggles, Taekwoon glares at the last guy and asks, "Are you waiting for your turn?"

The guy opens and closes his mouth once before quickly scurrying away. The guy in Taekwoon's stranglehold finally gives and falls to the ground unconscious. Taekwoon moves on to the guy the three brutes were picking on. As he turns the guy, he frowns at how light he is. The guy has a black eye, cut lips and swollen cheeks with blood dripping down his nose, and yet, Taekwoon feels like he has seen the guy somewhere. He gently pulls him up and has him supported with a hand on his back. The guy whimpers, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Taekwoon says. "Let me take you to a hospital."

At the mention of a hospital, the guy violently jerks and shakes his head. "No, no! No hospital!"

The guy tries to squirm out of Taekwoon's hold, but the latter is stronger. He frowns, "Okay but please come with me then. You are badly hurt, you _need_ medical attention."

As he said this, he surprises himself. He is not the one to go around inviting random strangers to his house, especially strangers who were getting beat up by even more strange people, but something about this injured and frail guy makes him worried and he can't understand why. He helps him to his feet and holds him by the waist as they wobble out of the alley. Passers-by give them strange looks but Taekwoon tries his best to ignore them.

Taekwoon manages to get a taxi, and when the driver raises an eyebrow at the beaten-up guy in his arms, he smoothly lies, "My friend got into a bar fight, I really need to take him home." He even smiles at the end, hoping that this convinces the driver. It does; the driver clicks his tongue and says something derogative about young people but allows Taekwoon to get in. Taekwoon doesn't forget to profusely thank him and gently maneuvers the man and places him inside. He sits down beside him and as the car starts, the guy puts his head on Taekwoon's shoulder, knocked out.

Taekwoon is taken aback but he doesn't push him off. The guy's hair tickles his nose and it is soft, smelling like honey. At this angle, as the car halts under a yellow streetlight, from the unharmed part of his face, he notes the guy has high cheekbones and there is something very delicate about them. The guy is also pale and thin. Who would want to hurt him? Something protective in him gets triggered.

They reach Taekwoon's apartment and after paying the fare (and another round of expressing his gratitude), he carries the guy bridal style inside. Thankfully, he doesn't run into any of his neighbors as he takes the lift to his floor. The guy is surprisingly light, and it shocks Taekwoon how he barely breaks into a sweat as he walks towards his apartment. But then again, Taekwoon has been stronger than most average humans, yet, he cannot help thinking that the man curled up to his chest is too weak, too frail.

Unlocking his apartment becomes an issue, but he somehow manages it. He doesn't turn on the light as he first places the guy on the sofa. He then proceeds to turn on all the lights and gets the first aid kit from the bathroom.

He sits down on the coffee table and uses a wet towel to wipe off the dried blood first. As he carefully cleans under the guy's eye, he flinches and groans before slowly peeling his eyes open. Taekwoon smiles, "Ah, you are awake."

The guy blinks at him with confusion, but it slowly diffuses as he recollects. He coughs, "Where am I?"

"At my place. You passed out in the taxi." Taekwoon resumes cleaning the blood. "Now I won't ask the why and how, but I'd like a name. I am Jung Taekwoon."

The guy opens his mouth and closes it a few times before saying, "I am Zhang Yixing."

"You're Chinese?" Taekwoon grabs the antiseptic and picks up a cotton pad using tweezers.

As the cotton pad touches his wounds, Yixing hisses. Taekwoon murmurs an apology. Yixing nods his head. "Yes, I am from China."

Taekwoon smiles as he leans closer. "Your Korean is impeccable."

The guy lifts his lips in half a smile. "Thank you."

Taekwoon notices the guy even has dimples and it is sort of charming.

 

Yixing's head feels heavy when he wakes up. It is morning and he can hear a shower running somewhere. The left side of his face is covered in bandages and he looks around the apartment in daylight. It is moderately sized and has only utilitarian furniture. A sofa, a stuffed chair, a bookshelf, a television and nothing else. Not even a potted plant, nothing that can give away the occupant's character. He sits up and instantly regrets it as the world swims in front of his eyes. But he needs some water and as his stomach grumbles, he blushes.

A door opens and Taekwoon steps out with wet hair and a plain white t-shirt over black track pants. In daylight, Yixing realises his saviour is terribly handsome. Also, he feels like he has seen him somewhere. The man smiles at him and says, "Good morning. Are you hungry? I was going to start on breakfast." Yixing's stomach answers for him and as he ducks his head with his cheeks aflame, Taekwoon laughs. "I will take that as a yes!"

Taekwoon pads into the kitchen and Yixing tries to get to his feet. He feels pain shooting from his abdomen and as he tugs his t-shirt up, he sees the huge, purple bruise on his skin. He feels lucky that his internal organs didn't get damaged. With slow and heavy steps, he enters the kitchen, and it too is clean and, again, has only things Taekwoon needs. The man realises Yixing is behind him and he makes a protesting noise before urging Yixing to take a seat by the chair around the counter. Yixing bashfully asks, "Can I have some water?"

"Of course," Taekwoon says and grabs a glass of water for him. When Yixing nearly inhales it, he pours him some more water.

"Thank you, Mr. Jung."

Taekwoon smiles before returning his attention to the meat sizzling on the stove. The feeling that Yixing has met his handsome saviour somewhere doesn't cease and he racks his brain, but soon that becomes taxing and he gives up. It will come to him on its own time, no need to stress himself over it. But the smell of bacon frying was heavenly.

Suddenly, Yixing remembers the leftovers Kyungsoo gave that he probably left in the alley. His heart feels heavy as he recounts the fear he felt as he ran away from those men. They were from Changsha, he knows. The people a month ago too were from Changsha and he was the reason why that building burnt down, so why was he thinking he could be safe? He accidently killed three of them a month ago, of course, they would send more people to finish the job.

He bows his head and starts sobbing silently. When will this stop, when will people let him live in peace? How long will he be hounded and hunted like some prey?

"Hey," a soft voice and a warm touch on his shoulder makes Yixing look up. Taekwoon standing over him with concern in his eyes. "You okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Yixing can feel Taekwoon's kindness radiating off him in waves. There is a certain warmth to him and in his gentle gaze. Yixing's throat chokes up and he can't stifle the sob.

Taekwoon is a little taken aback by the sudden tears. He finds himself stepping closer, instead of taking a step back. Something inside him wants to comfort this stranger, like his subconscious knows the other desperately needs it. So, he leans down and wraps his hands around Yixing's narrow shoulders, then moving on to cup his head, pulling Yixing closer to him. To his surprise, Yixing throws his arms around his waist and proceeds to sob, his face pressed to his torso.

Yixing hasn't felt such warmth and comfort from anyone in a long time. The fact that a random man is trying to calm him down amazes him, and a part of him wants to pull back, but a bigger part of him basks in the scent and feel of this man. He smells like home and security, of clean laundry and summer flowers, and Yixing's heart aches anew. How long has it been since someone held him like this? He feels long fingers carding through his hair and he further melts into this stranger's embrace.

Taekwoon is amazed by his own display of affection. He is not known among his friends to go around giving hugs (that's strictly Hakyeon's department). But it doesn't feel wrong or strange to hold this guy in his arms and let him cry into his t-shirt. Instead, it somehow feels like alright, like maybe Taekwoon must comfort him no matter what.

Yixing collects himself when he stops feeling sorry for himself. He knows the situation is peculiar and he doesn't know how to thank this stranger, so, he pulls away, reluctantly, and says, "Sorry for that."

Taekwoon still has his fingers meshed into the soft, slightly lackluster, hair. He smiles down at Yixing, "It's okay. You had a bad day."

Yixing removes his hands and Taekwoon follows, and the former instantly misses the warmth. He returns to the stove and to his relief, the bacon hasn't burned. He plates the food, along with bread and rice, unsure of what Yixing would prefer and starts cracking some eggs. "Say, how do you like your eggs?"

Yixing grins and Taekwoon finds his heart stuttering at those dimples again. "I really don't have a preference."

 

There is a lightness to his step as he walks down the promenade. After Taekwoon fed him and instructed him to take care of himself, he asked to drop Yixing home, but Yixing refused. Ever since the impromptu hug in the kitchen, Yixing found his heart fluttering every time the taller so much as smiled at him. With how he is, he can't develop some crush on Taekwoon. That is just a recipe for disaster. He already lost enough people close to him due to his disposition. He wasn't willing to even provide Taekwoon any contact details, and maybe the other understood that because he didn't ask. The look of concern as the elevators doors closed on Taekwoon's eyes had Yixing's chest feeling all tight and odd. He has never experienced something like this. Not even Chanyeol could impact him on first impression like Taekwoon did.

Thinking about Chanyeol has him halting and trying to catch his breath. It has been five years but every time he remembers the tall boy with dimples and sunshine in his eyes, he falls down through the boundaries he had created and darkness engulfs him.

He leans against a wall and a girl eyes him, but he chooses to ignore it. His heart is thumping too loudly in his chest and he is taking short, laboured breaths. He realises he is having another panic attack. His vision gets blurry at the edges and he tries to get a hold of himself. He finds his mobile phone still intact in his pockets and dials the one number on his speed dial. "Winwin? Help me," Yixing whimpers into the speaker.

The young man on the other end gets alerted instantly at Yixing's tone and cries, "Where are you ge?"

Yixing looks around and he grasps what he can and tells Winwin where he is. He disconnects soon after and with his back to the wall, slides down and pulls his knees close to his chest as he tries to pace his breathing.

 _The heat is scalding, but Chanyeol doesn't care. He is enjoying it; he is in his element. Yixing on the other hand, looks on warily at his lover. They have been together for a very short time, but Yixing never has found himself trusting and depending on someone so much. He_ loves _this tall, goofy man with all his heart. And now that they have escaped the facility, their closeness has only increased._

_But god damn, Hong Kong in June is hell on earth. Yixing's tank top is sticking to his skin and the orange pop he bought is doing very little to alleviate his suffering. Chanyeol though, doesn't care as he lies down on the floor and counts the fan blades moving. He is telling Yixing about some aunty he met in the market today, and on Yixing's insistence, he is telling his story in Korean. After all, Yixing is trying to become fluent in that language._

_Chanyeol is sixteen, a year younger than him and they met each other under terrible circumstances, but their bond had been forged when the taller walked up to Yixing in the cafeteria and introduced himself. Yixing was lonely and Chanyeol saved him from loneliness. Friendship turned into love somewhere down the road for them and the morning after they escaped Changsha, Chanyeol kissed him and confessed. Yixing found his heart agreeing to all of it._

_As he watches the deep dimples forming on Chanyeol's cheeks, his heart flutters. His giant is so radiant, so pure and in much better control of himself than Yixing is. He finishes his popsicle and crawls up to where Chanyeol is mimicking a starfish._

_Yixing straddles him and even though Chanyeol's eyes widen in surprise, he doesn't thwart the older and puts his hands on Yixing's hips. Yixing leans down and lightly presses his cold lips against Chanyeol's warm ones. He pulls back and cups Chanyeol's face. The younger underneath him beams up at him, "Ge, what was that for?"_

_"Nothing," Yixing shakes his head, a big smile on his face as well. "I love you."_

_Chanyeol lightly chuckles, "I love you too."_

A hand presses on his shoulder and when he looks up, he finds Winwin looking at him with worry in his eyes. "Ge?"

Winwin gets worried as he watches his ge look at him with terrified eyes. His worry intensifies when he sees the bandages and the bruises on his face. He also understands the older had another panic attack. He pulls Yixing to his feet and lets the latter lean on him. "Let's go home, yeah?" When Yixing nods, Winwin pulls him towards his motorbike. He puts on the helmet on Yixing and helps him sit down. He puts his own helmet on and starts the bike. Yixing winds his hands around the younger's waist and pants into his back. Winwin's heart twists in empathy.

When Yixing landed in Seoul five years ago, Winwin was only twelve. His mother instantly took pity on Yixing and didn't ask for rent as she lent him the room upstairs. Winwin, eager about the new tenant, took to bothering Yixing and soon they became friends. Winwin is a high school student now, but he still bothers his favourite ge every now and then. He also knows there are things he doesn't understand about the older, things the older never talks about. These things probably haunt Yixing and manifest in panic attacks. This is not the first time Winwin had to help Yixing. Despite him telling Yixing to seek help, the older keeps refusing.

They reach the grocery store owned by his mother on Kwanchenru Street. His mother takes one look at Yixing and instantly starts fretting. Yixing shakes his head and Winwin understands, so he tells his mother, Yatou, "Ma, later, he wants to rest. He will tell you when he wakes up."

Yatou presses her lips and she has questions, but she swallows them down. She watches her son support Yixing up the stairs and clasps her hands to her bosom, praying for Yixing's wellbeing.

She returns to the counter and thinks back to the day she found Yixing lurking around the noodle shop beside her friend's laundry shop. He was so thin then, and he had injuries all over his face. It was February, and the kid had only one jacket on. The way he was eyeing the shop, she knew he was hungry. So, for some reason, she beckoned him in, and even though he was petrified, he obeyed her. She bought him two bowls of noodles and he ate them with gusto. She asked him some questions and he gave cryptic answers, but she surmised that this boy was scared and he needed to be off the streets. She offered him the spare room over her shop with minimum rent, which he insisted to be paid through working in her shop. Later, he found jobs elsewhere, but he didn't leave. And honestly, over the years, she has come to regard him as her older son.

But she knows there are some ghosts that haunt the poor boy she took home that day. These ghosts are something he never talks about and Yatou still wishes he could open up and learn to trust her and Winwin—both of them worry about Yixing a lot.

Upstairs, Yixing's panic attack had subsided a little and as Winwin lays him down on the futon, he could breathe normally again. Winwin places a glass of water beside his head and runs his fingers through his hair. He whispers, "Sleep now, okay? I will make sure ma doesn't bother you too much."

Yixing gives his foster brother a wane smile before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. He hears Winwin's footsteps on the creaking stairs, and before he lets sleep take over, he sees both Chanyeol Taekwoon’s faces and their smiles in his head. Deep down, a part of him wishes to see Taekwoon again.

 

When Yixing wakes up from his nap, it is sometime after one as he trudges downstairs concocting a feasible story in his head to explain his injuries. He remembers what Taekwoon told the taxi driver and he decides to go with that. And, not like it's impossible. He _does_ work at a club-cum-restaurant.

As soon as Yatou spots him, she hurries forward and pulls him towards the dining room. She sits him down and in rapid Mandarin, chastises him. Yixing smiles; he can hear her exasperated affection in her voice. A bowl of piping hot soup is placed under his nose and he eagerly digs in. The back door opens and Winwin enters with helmet in hand. He probably went on a delivery run.

Yatou provides her son lunch as well and when all of them are at the table, she crosses her arms and asks, "So, what happened, where were you all night?"

Yixing swallows and replies, "A very rowdy customer got into a bar fight aunty. I tried to break it up and ended up with this face." The lie falls easily from his lips. After all, this isn't his first time lying about himself to them. He ends his explanation with a sigh, "If it wasn't for Jung Taekwoon-sshi, I would be dead meat by now."

Yatou sighs and pinches her nose. "How many times do I need to tell you to not work there?"

Winwin intercepts, "Ah, ma, let him be." Then he winks at Yixing, "So did your saviour rescue you and take you to his palace?" When Yixing's face reddens, Winwin gets his answer and he whistles, "Aha! So that's where you were!"

Yatou smacks her son on the back of his head. "How and when did you become so crude?" Then she focuses on Yixing. "So, where were you?"

Yixing mutters, "With Taekwoon-sshi. He let me stay at his place for the night. He, uh, even made me breakfast."

Winwin guffaws at Yixing's bashful admittance while Yatou smirks. She teases, "Was he very handsome?" The image of a freshly showered Taekwoon exiting the shower in his plain white t-shirt and dark wet hair pressed on his forehead pops up in his head and he feels his cheeks heat up some more when he remembers crying against his lean and broad chest. His silence speaks volumes and this time Yatou chuckles, "Looks like someone is still star struck!"

Yixing says nothing as his heart races. The small, unacknowledged part of his mind still wants to see Taekwoon once again.

 

Another month passes and Taekwoon would lie if he said that he didn't think about Yixing every day. The guy left such an impression on him that no matter what he did, he couldn't shake him or his doe eyes or dimpled smile off. So, one warm July evening, he finds himself in Hongdae again, entertaining clients with Hakyeon at a posh pub. He has been nursing a beer when the sound of doors opening attracts his attention.

The kitchen doors open diagonally across him and through it, he finds a familiar face. Less bruised and hair changed, Taekwoon still recognises him. The guy walks out of the kitchen and heads towards another set of doors beside the kitchen.

Taekwoon excuses himself and nearly runs. He pushes open the doors he saw the guy walk out of and calls at the guy stuffing a large trash can in the dumpster, "Yixing?"

The guy startles and for a second he has trouble recognising Taekwoon under the low-powered streetlight, but when he does, he slowly closes the distance between them and tentatively says, "Jung Taekwoon-sshi?"

Taekwoon smiles and when Yixing smiles back, his stomach feels funny. He rakes his eyes over Yixing's uniform and asks, "You work here?" Yixing nods. "Oh. I am here with some clients and wow," he smiles, "This is such a great coincidence."

Yixing tilts his head to the side. His hair is shorter now and styled with half of it falling into his eyes. It makes him look nice, Taekwoon believes. Yixing asks, "Coincidence?"

Taekwoon flushes a little. He looks down at his shoes and scuffs the front of his shoes against the cement. "Yeah, I had been wondering how you were."

Yixing now feels shy as he looks down at his feet as well and murmurs, "I am fine, thank you."

"That's," Taekwoon looks to find Yixing with his gaze down and red ears. "Great."

Yixing looks up and their eyes meet. Even under the poor lighting in the alley, Taekwoon feels breathless as the other's eyes sparkle with a suppressed emotion. Taekwoon inches closer, he dares to, as he asks, "What are you doing right now?"

Yixing swallows. "Nothing. My shift finishes in fifteen." He didn't want to say this, but the words pour out of its own volition. Like a force inside him _wants_ to prolong this moment forever.

Taekwoon gently grabs Yixing's wrist and his pulse skyrockets. He sees Taekwoon smiling at him, "Good. Can we go out and sit somewhere?"

Yixing wants to deny, yet he finds himself saying, "Yeah, we can. I know just the place. And I do owe you, don't I?" Taekwoon chuckles and shakes his head at that.

"Okay, okay," he lets Yixing go. "Meet me in the front in fifteen? I have to get rid of my guests." Yixing frowns, at the loss of the touch and at the other man's words. Maybe Taekwoon gets his unsaid protest as he continues, "Don't worry, I was looking to shake them off for hours."

"Okay," Yixing's voice comes out in a whisper and Taekwoon nods, heading back inside, walking backwards to keep his gaze locked on him with a small smile on his face. Yixing drags his teeth over his lower lip after the door closes as his heart pounds. He did keep thinking about Taekwoon for the last few days, especially when he remembered where he saw the man before.

He saw Taekwoon two months ago in the subway late at night with his friend (or boyfriend?). He recalled the odd feeling deep in his soul when their eyes met. He wants to understand why. He never believed in fate, but maybe Taekwoon is bound to him for some reason. Even though his life is fraught with danger, he still feels this need to know _more._

And honestly? It scares him as much as it excites him. His hands shake a little as he follows Taekwoon after a minute. He collects himself and when he glances across the restaurant floor, he finds Taekwoon shaking hands with a man. Taekwoon is dressed in a black suit with a crisp blue shirt and a navy tie. He has his hair slicked back and Yixing's throat feels dry as he takes in the man's tall stature and broad shoulders. He is terribly good looking. Yixing blushes and rushes back to the kitchen. He still has fifteen minutes on his clock.

He quickly finishes all his work and when he raises his head to check the time on the clock on the wall, he gasps. It has been sixteen minutes now! He runs for the bathroom, nearly knocking into people, and tries to look as presentable as he can, though he wishes he had something else to wear, instead of the jeans and t-shirt. Taekwoon was dressed so _nice,_ while he looked like he rolled out of bed.

The minute hand slowly moves towards twenty, when Yixing says fuck it in his head and walks out of the bathroom. Taekwoon saw him bruised and bloody, this is nothing.

When he reaches the entrance, he finds Taekwoon waiting for him, and it shouldn't affect him, but his heart skips a beat when the taller turns around and gives him a small smile. Yixing smiles back and with his eyes firmly trained on the tie, says, "So, uh, would you like coffee?"

"Sure. Do you know a place open so late though?" Taekwoon asks.

Yixing grins, "I know just the place!"

They talk about themselves as they walk in the balmy summer night. A light breeze picks up and cools their skin. Taekwoon tells Yixing a little about himself while Yixing gives him a heavily edited story about his life. They reach the cafe and as Taekwoon pushes the door open, he asks, "So, you are originally from Changsha?"

Yixing nods and walks behind Taekwoon. "I moved to Hong Kong when I turned seventeen with my friend."

They find a seat and a waitress hands them a menu card. "Then how did you end up here?"

 _In the dead of the night, on a boat._ Yixing says, smiling, "I wanted a change."

"Oh," Taekwoon orders green tea for himself and Yixing orders the same. "Do you want something to eat?" Yixing flushes a little and shakes his head, but Taekwoon presses on. "No offence, but your weight is equal to a boy in his preteens, so I want you to eat." Yixing gapes, but ducks his head to hide his blush. He feels embarrassed when he remembers that Taekwoon probably carried him home that day. Taekwoon orders a sandwich and after the girl leaves with a small grin on her face, he says, "So, you and your friend, do you stay together then?"

Yixing looks up Taekwoon and the latter is taken aback by the melancholy in his eyes. Yixing gives him a sad smile as he says, "No, he is dead. He is the reason why I left Hong Kong."

Taekwoon bites the inside of his cheek as he sees Yixing breathing a little hard, probably trying to keep his pain at bay. He scrambles forward and grabs Yixing's hand, which had curled into a fist. He softly says, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

At Taekwoon’s touch, Yixing gasps and his breath paces. However, he dare not look up, because he knows Taekwoon will be looking at him with kindness and he won’t be able to take it, but his skin is so warm over Yixing’s knuckle. There is, still, this need to raise his head and meet those eyes again, and Yixing does that and something big lodges in his throat. Taekwoon’s eyes are soft and he is looking at him with the same openness and kindness that hides nothing. He understands his pain, and Yixing realises the thing choking his throat is sadness, and tiredness and he takes a deep, deep breath to dislodge it. Taekwoon has seen him cry once, he has nothing to hide to this stranger, so he lets the tears overflow and run down his cheek.

Taekwoon’s heart twitches in pain. He must have dug out really terrible memories for Yixing. He is disappointed at himself for his folly. Quite instinctively, he reaches forward and cups the side of Yixing’s face, his thumb wiping the wetness trickling down the latter’s cheek. Yixing’s lips tremble and his eyes widen slightly as he scrunches his nose. Taekwoon’s lips lift in a smile and drops his hand before covering Yixing’s other hand. He makes sure he is keeping his gaze steady on Yixing when he says, “Yixing, if you ever need a friend, please know I am here.”

Taekwoon doesn’t go offering his friendship to everyone, and it always has been people befriending him, so he quite cannot explain to himself as to why he wanted to befriend Yixing. Maybe those wide sad eyes seemed lonely to Taekwoon, and he knows how that feels. Loneliness only lets your demons grow and then, they slowly try to devour you. So, Taekwoon knows that maybe, just maybe, Yixing needs someone to save him from himself.

Yixing smiles, his lips wobbling a little as he squeezes Taekwoon’s hands, “Thank you, you have been awfully kind to me you know. And you don’t even know me…”

Taekwoon grins, “Well, you see, this is me trying!”

Yixing feels his face heating up, so he ducks his head to hide his blush. Taekwoon still has his hands in his and they are warm and soft, making Yixing’s heart a little crazy. He doesn’t miss how he didn’t spiral into another panic attack with Taekwoon here. He is amazed how the touch on his hand kept him grounded. However, the waitress arrives with their food and Yixing nearly sighs in disappointment as Taekwoon takes back his hands. The woman puts the dishes down and smiles down at them, “Will this be all sirs?” When Yixing nods his head, she continues, “Very well then. Also, please don’t mind me saying this, but you two make a lovely couple.”

Yixing gasps and he is about to explain when Taekwoon chuckles and says, “Thank you miss.”

The woman turns around and walks away while Yixing tries to understand why Taekwoon is still smiling. He pulls the plate of BLT sandwich towards himself and coughs, “You shouldn’t have, I mean…”

Taekwoon chuckles as he tears open a packet of sugar. “Why not? Dating someone is also a way of knowing someone. I suppose.” Somewhere in Taekwoon’s mind, he hears alarm bells go off. When and how did he ever get the courage to say such a thing? He doesn’t do dating, or relationships! He manages to keep calm and look nonchalant as he looks at Yixing’s rapidly reddening face.

At first Yixing doesn’t get it, but when he does, he forgets all about eating as he stares at the other man with wide eyes, his heart pounding loud and his head starting to get slightly dizzy. He manages to splutter, “W-what?”

Taekwoon takes a sip of his ginger-basil tea and smiles, “I don’t why I am even doing this myself Yixing, but…” He puts the cup down and clasps his hands on the table, looking down into his cup, trying to dredge up an answer in the depths of the milky tea. This has to be the most random thing he has ever done in the twenty-nine years he has spent on this earth.

Yixing knows his face is terribly red as he asks, “But what?”

“I don’t know,” Taekwoon shrugs as he looks back up at Yixing again, this time with a small smile on his face. “I want to know why our paths keep crossing like this Yixing, don’t you?”

Yixing could lie and shake his head, but he knows, deep down, he doesn’t want to. Not when how Taekwoon is making him feel. Taekwoon is right—he too found it strange how they keep meeting each other. Maybe once was a coincidence, but then Taekwoon saved him, and now here they are again. Maybe the universe is trying to tell Yixing something, and even though his existence is cursed, his heart yearns. So, he slowly nods his head.

Taekwoon can see how red Yixing’s face has become, and he knows his own face might be the same. He tugs at his collar, trying to cool himself down as he says, “So, first of all, can I have your number?”

 

It has been a few days, well, five days to be exact and Taekwoon can say he’s excited to see Yixing again. And he has been texting the younger man (he learnt Yixing is seven years younger than him) for the last five days, infrequently so, which suits Taekwoon just fine. He is not the world’s best texter and neither is Yixing it seems, the other’s shyness still palpable through his words on the phone’s screen. They don’t talk much, just greetings or sometimes one of them talks a little about their day. Taekwoon finds it quite novel, but his luck runs out when his coworkers notice him smiling down at his phone one day.

Hakyeon plops down on Taekwoon’s desk and grins, “So, who are you texting so much, huh?”

Minseok enters his office soon after, a Cheshire grin in place, “Yeah, who has been making you smile so much for the last few days?” When Taekwoon widens his eyes in surprise, Minseok laughs, “Did you really think we’d never notice?”

Taekwoon gulps; he knows he is screwed. Hakyeon makes a move to grab his phone, but he is quicker and moves away just in time. Minseok widen his eyes and whistles as he skips closer to the desk, his hands now on the desk, “I see, this is serious, huh? So, who’s the lucky dude?”

Taekwoon feels his face heating up and Hakyeon now scoffs, “Am I seeing things or is he really blushing?”

Minseok answers, “Oh no, unless we are both hallucinating the same thing.”

Taekwoon grumbles, “Shut up, both of you, will you?” He takes a deep breath and says, “His name is Yixing, he is Chinese, and he is younger than me. We met in Hongdae. He works in a club there.”

Minseok asks, crossing his arms, “Younger? He is not jailbait, right?”

Hakyeon cackles, “Who knew Taekwoon likes ‘em younger?”

Taekwoon groans as he rubs his face, his neck now feeling warmer, “He is twenty-two.”

“That’s barely legal,” Minseok laughs. “Wow Taekwoon, is that why you wouldn’t go anywhere with Hakyeon’s friend ‘cause they are all your age?”

Taekwoon frowns and glares at Minseok, who throws his hands up, the annoying grin still on his face. Hakyeon chuckles before sliding off his desk, “Listen, if you really like him, then that’s cool. I am just surprised you are finally interested in someone.”

Minseok’s grin melts into a small, affectionate smile as he agrees, “Yeah, it is kind of nice to see you so happy.”

Taekwoon blushes, but this time for another reason. He knows his friends love him, even though he is kind of a failure at reciprocating, so he knows they mean what they say. He nods and he feels Minseok slapping his shoulder before he drags Hakyeon out of the office. He returns his attention to the message he was typing out for Yixing.

_Hey, just meet me at the café we went to the last time, we can decide where to go from there?_

He bites his lip as he waits for a reply, his gaze boring holes into the screen; and he nearly drops his phone when he gets one five minutes later.

_Okay :)_

Taekwoon smiles to himself, he is taking Yixing out on a proper date tonight and even though he said they can decide later, he already has a place in mind. All he now needs is a car, so he dials Yifan’s number. His friend picks it up in a few rings with a groggy, “Hello?”

Taekwoon feels bad waking Yifan up when he knows the other sleeps all day and works all night. But, he has a solid reason for calling, so he says, “Hi, listen, can I borrow your car?”

He hears the sound of rustling and he thinks he finally has Yifan’s attention, who mumbles, “Sure, but why? You don’t like driving.”

“Yeah, but,” Taekwoon licks his lips; he knows how Yifan would react, but he barges ahead anyway, “I have a date.”

“What?” Yifan sounds a lot more awake now. “Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Taekwoon, you aren’t shitting with me, are you?”

“Why would I?”

Yifan doesn’t say anything for a while, and Taekwoon thinks he feel back asleep, but then he hears his friend softly say, “You know what this can mean, right?”

Taekwoon grunts, “It doesn’t have to mean anything Yifan. You went on many dates before you finally found Junmyeon.”

“Yes, but you have never showed interest in anyone Taekwoon, you know what I am getting at.”

Taekwoon sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. “I know, I know. Just…I don’t know, okay? I can’t deny that I am attracted to him, but this could end up meaning nothing.”

Yifan hums and Taekwoon hears a voice on the other end. He thinks it is probably Junmyeon and Yifan talks to him for a moment before speaking to Taekwoon again, “Okay, I gotta go, but you better be careful, and come by six if you want to borrow my car.”

“Okay,” Taekwoon hears Yifan disconnecting the call and he leans back into his chair. He understands Yifan’s concern, but when he is not very sure himself, how can he tell Yifan for certain that Yixing could be the one like Junmyeon is for Yifan?

Life is sometimes very complicated, Taekwoon muses. But the next moment, he smiles up at the ceiling. He will be seeing Yixing in four more hours, and his heart beats a little too fast as he sees those deep dimples in his head. He sighs again as he straightens up, he still has work to do and when his gaze lands on the inside of his wrist, on the telltale birthmark on his skin, he wonders if indeed Yixing could be the _one._ Yifan could be wrong though, yet Taekwoon wonders just how much of a coincidence their meeting could be. After all, he used to be told that the universe is rarely that lazy.

 

Winwin has a huge shit-eating grin on his face as he watches Yixing turn his closet upside down. Yixing didn’t have much clothes to begin with, no matter how many times Winwin tried to take him shopping. He lives too frugally for Winwin to understand, but to each his opinion he supposes, so he decides to be helpful. He gets up and heads down to his room, where he rummages through his closet for a while before crying in victory at the shirt clutched in his hand. He bounds back upstairs and sees Yixing frowning down at a plaid shirt on one hand and a black shirt in the other. Winwin clicks his tongue “Ge, you are not wearing any of them.”

“But,” Yixing scowls. “These two are my best shirts.”

“Sure, show up wearing plaid on your first date,” Winwin scoffs as he rolls his eyes. He throws the red shirt at his ge, who catches it and glances at it before staring at him in confusion. Winwin rolls his eyes again, “Wear that instead.”

Yixing shakes his head, “No way, this is too bright for me and—”

Winwin laughs as he walks towards the stairs, “Trust me ge, he won’t be able to take his eyes off you.” Yixing blushes and Winwin just laughs louder at it. “Stop worrying ge, you are already very handsome. Now, please let me do your hair.”

Yixing wants to say no, but seeing how excited Winwin is for his date, he nods. Winwin whoops in delight before rushing down the stairs, promising to be back soon. Yixing just shakes his head, a bit exasperated but touched nonetheless. He knows Winwin just wants the best for him, so, with much hesitation, he takes off his drab white t-shirt and wears the bright cherry red shirt. The colour is much too flamboyant for him, but when he looks at his reflection in the mirror, he covers his mouth to hide his grin. Okay, Winwin was right, it doesn’t look too awful on him.

Winwin returns and clicks his tongue in disapproval, “Ge, you will be wearing something else with the shirt, right? Don’t tell me you plan to go to your date in track pants.”

Yixing flushes as he scrambles to grab the skinny black jeans Winwin had convinced him to buy once upon a time. He thinks he has worn the jeans only once since he bought it. He quickly dresses in it and Winwin smiles at him, this time in approval. He clasps his hands and orders, “Now, roll your sleeves and unbutton the first two buttons.” Yixing raises his eyebrows, but Winwin just shakes his head and crosses his arms. Yixing groans, and obeys the younger anyway, who claps.

Then, Winwin pushes Yixing down on the bed and starts putting some sort of product in his hair. Yixing wants to complain, wanting to tell Winwin that Taekwoon had already seen him at his worse, does he really need to impress the other man? But he shuts up when he sees how much Winwin is enjoying himself, dressing his ge up.

Winwin is finally done with him after some time and he pulls Yixing to his feet, dragging him towards the full-length mirror. Yixing gasps when he sees himself, looking a lot different than he usually does. On most days, he really doesn’t care how his hair is, but today, Winwin had styled it up, with a few strands brushing his forehead. He grins, “I can’t recognize myself!”

Winwin laughs as he wraps his hands around Yixing, placing his chin on Yixing’s shoulder, “I am telling you, he won’t know what to do.” Yixing blushes deeply as he pushes Winwin away, who is laughing loudly at his ge and his tomato red face.

Yatou and Winwin walk him to the station, despite Yixing protesting against it. Yatou seems too happy for him as well, and Yixing wants the ground to open up under his feet when Yatou says, “Don’t forget to use protection.” Winwin has tears in his eyes by how hard he is laughing and Yixing is sure there is steam coming out from his ears. He quickly boards the train, to escape his adopted family and to get to Taekwoon as fast as he can, and now his heart beating too is fast in anticipation, and dread too.

He hasn’t properly dated anyone. Chanyeol and he were on the run when they discovered their love for each other. They never really got to experience a real relationship, not when Chanyeol got taken away from him so quickly, so brutally. He sighs as he tries to not think about it; he is starting a new chapter in his life tonight and he knows Chanyeol would be happy for him. He can see Chanyeol’s big ears and smile in his head, and his heart feels full, and he smiles. He _knows_ that Chanyeol would be so very happy for him, he wouldn’t want Yixing to remain alone for the rest of his life.

The train pulls into Hongdae and Yixing looks at the time, and curses when he realises the train was a good ten minutes late. What if Taekwoon’s waiting for him? He panics slightly as he takes off in a run from the station. He runs all the way to the café and he both feels relieved and terrible when he sees Taekwoon leaning against a car, dressed so handsomely in his pressed black pants and a simple white shirt, his purple tie loose around his neck. Yixing feels his face flushing when he notes how proportionate the tall man is, his shoulders broad, chest wide before tapering down into a thin waist and long legs. Yixing wonders for the umpteenth time why a man like him would go for someone like him.

Taekwoon is older, more successful and didn’t have a murky past like him or carried a horrible secret like he did. Even though he was nothing but lovely and sometimes funny through texts, Yixing couldn’t help but think that maybe saying yes wasn’t the right thing. However, his gloomy musings are cut short when Taekwoon notices him and calls, “Yixing!”

Yixing startles but he quickly lessens their distance and smiles when he is close enough. “Hello hyung.”

Taekwoon smiles but it looks different as he rakes his gaze over Yixing. “Hmm, red looks good on you.”

Yixing knew he attracted a lot of attention on the train due to the bright colour, and felt like a beacon at most, but now at Taekwoon’s compliment, he thanks Winwin in his mind. He scratches the back of his neck and shyly says, “Thanks. Sorry for getting late, the train got delayed.”

Taekwoon waves his hand, “Not a problem. It actually gave me enough time to think of a place to take you.”

Yixing grins and he sees how Taekwoon’s gaze softens momentarily. Yixing doesn’t understand it, but he feels his heart clenching at it. Then, Taekwoon gestures at him to get in the car and Yixing slides inside the car. He says, “I thought you didn’t have a car. I mean, I remember seeing you in the train for the first time.”

Taekwoon scoffs as he sits down, and starts the car, “I don’t have a car, I borrowed it from my friend. Guess, I wanted to impress you.”

Yixing smiles down at his lap and mumbles, “You needn’t do that.”

Taekwoon hears Yixing and he can feel himself blushing at it. He chooses not to say anything back, he just reaches for Yixing’s hand and gently brushes his thumb over his knuckles. Yixing gasps softly and fights the urge to look at Taekwoon. A part of him is thriving at all this, but the other part is asking if this is too soon. But Yixing has never felt like this, he feels like he is caught in a current and instead of fighting, he finds himself trusting it to take him wherever it may.

He tries to not show his dismay when Taekwoon takes his hand away to focus on driving. Taekwoon asks him about his day and soon they are talking about Winwin and Yatou. Yixing is glad that Taekwoon doesn’t try to pry too much into his life. Taekwoon too talks a little about the important people in his life and Yixing learns about Hakyeon, Minseok, Yifan and his husband, Junmyeon.

Time passes by and Yixing doesn’t even notice where they are until he turns to look outside his window. They are in Jongno-gu and as Taekwoon takes a left, he knows where they are going. He chews his lip when he realises Taekwoon is probably taking him to one of the most romantic places in Seoul. Taekwoon parks the car in the lot and asks, “Are you okay?”

Yixing opens his mouth to reply, but then smiles as he feels an odd sense of peace descending on him. A small voice inside his head tells him to trust Taekwoon no matter what. Taekwoon smiles back at him and gets down from the car with Yixing following suit. They silently make their way to the elevator and the top most floor of the building, the Jongno Tower.

The elevators open to the spacious restaurant encased in glass. The city is under their feet, gleaming jewel bright and the maître d’hôtel ushers them to their seats, which Yixing reckons Taekwoon had already reserved. And that has him asking, after the head waiter is gone and they have taken their seats, “Wait, you knew you wanted to come here anyway, didn’t you?”

Taekwoon had reserved a seat in a nook with a round table and chairs side by side. The older man looks the tiniest bit bashful as he confesses, “Yes. I called some people and they helped me book a spot.”

Yixing shakes his head as he smiles a little—no one has ever brought him to a fancy restaurant. He looks to his right and the view does take his breath away. Meanwhile, Taekwoon admires how the soft yellow light in the restaurant falls on Yixing and how wonderful the contrast of his red shirt is against his complexion. The younger had kept the first two buttons unbuttoned, which provides Taekwoon a glimpse of delicate collarbones. He puts his arms on the table and cups his face as he smiles at Yixing, who remains oblivious to his staring for some time. When Yixing realises Taekwoon is staring at him, he blushes and asks, “What?”

“You look very nice today,” Taekwoon says, and he is amazed how easily the compliments falls from his lips, especially when he never does such things. His stomach twists into knows when he remembers what Yifan said. What if…

Yixing looks away again and clears his throat. “So do you.”

Their dinner went actually better than Yixing thought and he decided that he quite liked it when Taekwoon laughed. The older man looked like an entire different person when he did so, but it was strangely endearing. Yixing also noticed how beautiful the other man’s fingers where when they were wrapped around the stem of the wine glass. Now, they are in Taekwoon’s friend’s car again, the older man driving along the Han river. He said he wanted to take Yixing to his favourite spot by the river, but Yixing knows deep down that Taekwoon just wants to spend more time with him, and that just drives Yixing’s poor heart to go into overdrive.

They finally stop and Taekwoon takes him to a park by the river, which is empty except for them. Tall trees line the path with the river on the opposite side. Taekwoon leans on the railing and asks, “So, what do you think?”

Yixing smiles as he joins Taekwoon, mimicking his posture. He looks over the river and then at the bridge to his left, glowing fire bright. He says, “This is nice.”

Taekwoon turns to look at him, a faint smile on his face. Their hands rest next to each other on the railing and at a sudden burst of courage, Yixing covers Taekwoon’s hand with his. Taekwoon is taken aback, but he says nothing as he turns his hand and laces his fingers through the younger’s. Under the lamplight, he sees a small round scar on the back of Yixing’s hand. He asks, “How did you get that?”

Yixing looks down at the scar Taekwoon is asking about, and despite the nice breeze blowing, he feels cold sweat breaking on his nape. He remembers how he got that scar—he got it when he escaped the lab in Changsha and a guard managed to shoot and embed a bullet in his hand. It takes him a while before he forms the right story in his head, “Uh Winwin once got a catapult and the kid didn’t plan to hit me, but a stone, quite large, went right in and got stuck in my hand.”

Taekwoon clicks his tongue as he traces the scar. “That sounds very painful.”

The bullet was meant for Chanyeol, but Yixing saved him for that day. “Yeah, it was. I almost passed out from the pain.”

Taekwoon grins before pulling Yixing’s hand up and pressing his lip on the scar. A warm, tingling sensation buzzes from his head to toe at it, and Yixing quite forgets how to breathe, especially when how bright Taekwoon’s eyes are as he says, his lips moving on his skin, “Very brave of you.”

Yixing inhales, shakily as he realises how close they are standing. His shoulder is almost pressed to Taekwoon’s side. Taekwoon’s eyes flit to his mouth and he drops Yixing’s hand, but doesn’t let go. Instead, he uses it to pull Yixing forward, till he is truly pressed against Taekwoon’s side. With his free hand, Taekwoon hesitatingly cups the side of Yixing’s face.

Yixing knows what’s coming next and he cannot hear anything beside his heart pounding. He hears Taekwoon asking, “Is this okay? You should stop me if you think I am going too fast.” Taekwoon closes his eyes and sighs, licking his lips. “It’s just, I have never felt this pulled towards someone, this—”

“This attracted?” Yixing interrupts and finishes Taekwoon’s sentence. He can’t quite understand where he is getting all this courage from, but he takes the first step, and rising on his toes, presses his lips on Taekwoon’s.


	2. Part II

Once upon a time, Yifan had told Taekwoon how it felt when he had first kissed Junmyeon. The Chinese man had put up an advertisement for a bartender and Junmyeon came asking if Yifan had a vacancy for him. Taekwoon remembers how Yifan said that for some reason he couldn’t take his eyes off Junmyeon and even if the man was terrible at mixing drinks, he would have still found a reason to keep him around. Fortunately, Junmyeon turned out to be quite the mixing maverick and got hired on spot. It took Yifan almost six months to kiss Junmyeon, and it happened at a private Christmas party and someone had strung up mistletoe in their bar after hours as a joke (Taekwoon had to kiss Minseok—he still shudders at that memory). However, even though it was meant as a joke, when Yifan kissed Junmyeon, he said that he instantly _knew._ He felt dizzy and he couldn’t breathe as a sharp pain emanated from his heart setting his body on fire. He is just glad he didn’t actually set the bar on fire that day. And even though Junmyeon had no idea, Yifan told him how taken aback the other looked as well.

They started dating soon after, and on their first anniversary, Yifan proposed. That first year, he also told Junmyeon his deepest secret, his true identity, and Junmyeon took it all in stride, never once questioning it. Junmyeon knows what his husband is, and he is completely fine with it, even joking to Taekwoon and Wonshik what a fine “personal heater” Yifan makes.

Taekwoon is lost in his thoughts as he taps his lower lip with his forefinger. It has been thirty hours since he kissed Yixing, and his body was still burning, well not literally, just a low humming in his veins that wants to see Yixing again, to kiss him again. So, was Yifan right?

_“This attracted?” Yixing interrupts and finishes Taekwoon’s sentence. Taekwoon looks at him, slightly surprised, and his surprise keeps increasing when Yixing gently presses his lips against his. Taekwoon doesn’t dally as his hand moves to cup the back of Yixing’s head to press him closer to him, to kiss him back._

_Yixing shivers in his arms when Taekwoon moves his lips. He traps Yixing’s upper lip between his and gently tugs at it. Yixing gasps and Taekwoon pulls back, thinking he went too far. But one look at Yixing’s flushed face tells him maybe he didn’t. Then, suddenly, he feels it, the sharp pain radiating from his chest, where his heart beats. His head buzzes a little, and he has to blink a few times to clear his vision and his lungs feels like someone is squeezing them._

_Yixing licks his lip and his eyes dart to Taekwoon’s mouth, and he places both his hands on Taekwoon’s shoulder, silently asking for more. And who is Taekwoon to deny? Despite the strange burning sensation engulfing him, he puts his lips on Yixing again. Yixing tilts his head, which allows Taekwoon to press more firmly, enabling him to feel every line on Yixing’s plump lower lip. He licks over it, before nipping at it, sucking on it and Yixing positively makes a choking noise in his throat._

_Yixing pulls back this time, his eyes ablaze and his pupils dilated. Taekwoon sighs and he tilts his head to plant a kiss under Yixing’s jawline. He feels Yixing pressing his fingernails into his shoulders and he nuzzles into the latter’s skin, taking in the tangerine sweet scent of him. He pulls Yixing closer and the younger rests his head on his shoulder with a deep sigh. Taekwoon mumbles, “I don’t think I have ever kissed someone on the first date.”_

_Yixing softly chuckles and melts further into Taekwoon’s arm when he feels the older man wrapping his hands around his waist. “That was nice,” Yixing mumbles._

_Taekwoon says nothing but smiles into Yixing’s neck, feeling elated in spite of the almost unbearable burning sensation in his gut._

Unconsciously, Taekwoon rubs the birthmark on the inside of his wrist. From a distance, it just looks like a random splotch of discoloured skin, but on closer inspection, anyone can tell the strange little birthmark is shaped like a bird in flight. It is small enough for him to hide under shirt cuffs and watches, so he never has to explain why it looks like that. Well, at least he isn’t as unfortunate as Yifan whose birthmark takes up most of his back, a large serpentine shape that he has covered in tattoos to escape explanation. Wonshik too went ahead and covered the mark on his chest with tattoos.

But Yixing is so young, and what if he runs when he learns who Taekwoon really is? He knows Junmyeon didn’t run, and neither did Jisoo, but how can he be sure? Maybe, he should wait until a few more dates? He sighs as he pulls the laptop towards himself, he is meeting Yixing tomorrow for lunch again. It is a weekend, and Taekwoon wanted to spend all his time with him. Yixing also sheepishly admitted there was a movie he wanted to go see, so who was Taekwoon to refuse?

 

Winwin is again in his ge’s room, sorting through Yixing’s clothes. He finally grabs a red and black plaid shirt and throws it Yixing’s head. He grins triumphantly, “This one, and oh I think you will be able to fit into my ripped jeans.” He dangles the said garment in front of Yixing’s face who takes it grudgingly. Also, on Winwin’s suggestion he has to ditch his white trainers and swap them with the younger’s black converse shoes. Sometimes, Yixing hates how Winwin and him share almost the same size, because he always ends up as the younger’s guinea pig.

Yixing quickly dresses himself, pretends to not hear Yatou’s advice on safe sex _again_ , runs towards the bus stop at the mouth of the lane he lives in, and waits. Taekwoon said he will be picking him up, and this time Yixing didn’t get to refuse.

 _Yixing gives directions to Taekwoon as they enter Kwanchenru Street. Since he lives on a one-way street, he asks Taekwoon to drop him at the lane’s entrance. As he unbuckles his belt, Taekwoon grabs his wrist, and when Yixing turns around to ask him what it is, his breath catches in his throat. Taekwoon is looking at him like_ that _again, so without wasting any words, Yixing lightly presses his lips on his again, and mutters a low, “Thank you hyung.”_

_Taekwoon inhales deeply and gives Yixing a lopsided smile, which has the latter’s heart skipping beats. “Good night Yixing.”_

Yixing smiles to himself as he thinks about his first date with the most perfect man ever. It has been three days, but he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him. Even Yatou and Winwin noticed, which led to much teasing, but he didn’t mind. Taekwoon makes him all flustered and has his heart doing crazy things he can’t quite explain.

He feels his face warming up when he thinks about their first kiss. His first kiss was Chanyeol, and they had kissed when they were hiding from the lab, so it was urgent, kind of hurried. But kissing Taekwoon was different—it was slow and tender, and Yixing could feel his affection through it. He covers his mouth with his palm to hide his grin. It’s nice to feel wanted after so long, it kind of makes him forget about the danger he constantly is in.

He reflects to the time Taekwoon saved him from those goons. He thinks how Taekwoon jumped in to help him not knowing who he was or what was going on. In a way, Yixing is amazed that Taekwoon hasn’t asked him about what was going on then, hasn’t asked what he was doing in that alleyway. Maybe Taekwoon is waiting for him to explain, and in that case, Yixing feels responsible and guilty. He wants Taekwoon in his life, but he is still scared—what if Taekwoon decides he is not worth it if he knows what he is, his past?

However, Yixing doesn’t get too much time to ponder about it as a loud honk from a car startles him. He looks to his right to see Taekwoon in another car, a SUV this time, smiling at him. Yixing smiles back on his own accord because Taekwoon smiling does something to him—his heart races and his knees feel weak, and the muscles on his face move involuntarily. It has become a reflex action.

He gets to his seat and his smile gets bigger when he looks properly at Taekwoon. He grins, “I have never seen you in casual clothes!”

Taekwoon is dressed down in blue jeans, a black t-shirt and an olive button down thrown over. His hair isn’t styled, but his bangs cover his eyebrows, which makes him look years younger and when he smiles, Yixing sees a certain boyish charm in him and he finds himself something new to like more in the man.

Taekwoon thumbs his collar and asks, “It isn’t too odd, is it?” When Yixing shakes his head, Taekwoon sighs, “Hakyeon wrangled me into wearing this, I was going to wear the same old shirt and trousers.”

Yixing chuckles as he swats Taekwoon’s hand off his shirt’s collar and smooths down the wrinkle on it.  “I take it you borrowed his car this time?”

“I should really get a car, shouldn’t I?” Taekwoon laughs, even though it is tinged with nervousness because Yixing is much too close to his face and he really wants to lean down and kiss him again. Yixing is wearing red again, and seriously how beautiful is the colour on him. Yixing has a small smile on his face, so Taekwoon can see one dimple on his cheek and his eyelashes fan out and Taekwoon realises even that part of him is beautiful. But goodness, as his eyes flick down to Yixing’s lips, he really, really wants to kiss him now.

As if hearing his mind, Yixing looks up, his eyes widening slightly when he notices their proximity. He can see Taekwoon’s gaze glued to his lips, so he smirks before leaning up and lightly pressing his lips against the older man’s. He feels Taekwoon smile under his lips, and when he leans back, he finds Taekwoon’s eyes gleaming. Yixing feels his heart tightening as he realises that in those eyes looking back at him, shining with an emotion he can’t quite place, he would put his trust in this man. He doesn’t know how or why he came to his conclusion, but he calmly accepts it, as if the revelation settles comfortably in his mind. In the confined space of the car, Yixing suddenly hopes, desperately prays that he gets to keep this one good thing in his life. So, when Taekwoon makes a move to kiss him again, Yixing meets him halfway.

Their lips crash against each other, more urgently this time, needier and it takes Yixing’s breath away. Taekwoon is demanding, but it is in his usual gentle way, and yet Yixing can feel it, his need for more, so Yixing tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth, eagerly sliding his tongue in. Taekwoon makes a small choking sound before cupping the back of Yixing’s head, pulling him closer.

Their lips meld and their tongues tangle, and it is hot, and it gets hotter and Yixing can feel his heart pump more blood and his skin burns. He grabs onto Taekwoon’s shirt, and when Taekwoon tongue swipes behind his teeth and under his tongue, Yixing can’t help but groan. In some corner of his head, Yixing knows they are supposed to be somewhere else, but he doesn’t want to stop. But his lungs have other plans, and the lack of air makes his head dizzy, so he pulls away. Taekwoon almost chases his lips but stops, instead rubs his thumb over Yixing’s swollen lower lip, red and wet, and something akin to desire lodges in his gut. He is slightly taken aback from how hard and fast he is falling for Yixing.

There aren’t many inches between their lips and their breaths fan over their mouths, warming the air between them. Taekwoon smiles, “Well, that was something.”

Yixing instantly feels shy and pushes Taekwoon back. He buckles his seatbelt and grumbles, “We will be late for the movie.”

Taekwoon licks his lips, he can taste Yixing on them and it makes him smile as he starts the car.

 

Yixing pouts as he shuffles through the rack of clothes. Taekwoon just looks at him, half in adoration and half in exasperation. After the movie got over, they decided to waste time in the mall, since none of them felt very hungry. They had strolled into a retail store, and Yixing suggested that maybe Taekwoon should invest in more casual clothes.

Yixing picks up a navy shirt, and Taekwoon cannot help but smile a little at the pout on his face. He walks over and puts a hand over Yixing’s and says, “Just pick whatever you like, I’d trust you with my clothes, I think.” Taekwoon watches with amusement as Yixing’s face flushes a faint pink and he blinks before breaking out into a shy smile, those dimples appearing again. So, Taekwoon just follows Yixing around as the younger man browses through shirts, t-shirts and sweatshirts, and sometimes choosing a few things.

Even though Yixing thinks he is doing an okay job, he still wishes Winwin was here, or if he could quickly call the younger without Taekwoon noticing. He is picking clothes on the basis of what Winwin would tell him when they would go shopping. So, by the time he is finished, Taekwoon has acquired a new grey sweatshirt, a casual back shirt with small polka dots, a black and red button-down, a pair of grey jeans, a maroon t-shirt and a black turtleneck among a couple more items. Yixing had eyed Taekwoon’s measurements so he hopes they all fit. Taekwoon doesn’t even try them, no matter how much Yixing insists, instead he just smiles and when he thinks no one is watching, swiftly plants a kiss one Yixing’s cheek, who splutters and pretends to not know Taekwoon when they line at the cash counter.

They are walking past shops when a music store catches Yixing’s eye, who halts to admire the display of a grand piano and guitars. Taekwoon follows his line of vision and asks, “Do you play any instrument?”

“Chanyeol taught me how to play the guitar,” Yixing sighs as the sadness suddenly creeps in, “And I always wanted to learn how to play a piano.”

Taekwoon frowns when he sees Yixing’s eyes swimming with unshed tears. The same urge to protect him rises and he laces his fingers through Yixing’s, lightly squeezing the slim, delicate fingers. Yixing sniffs and turns his head to look at Taekwoon, who smiles, “I can teach you how to play the piano.”

Yixing’s eyes widen as he gasps, “You know how to?” When Taekwoon nods, he smiles, “That’d be too kind of you.”

“Anything for you,” Taekwoon says, and he is surprised with himself by his words. His face feels warm and Yixing is blushing as well. The younger squeezes his fingers back and nods. Taekwoon, suddenly, finds himself asking, “Was Chanyeol more than just a friend Yixing?”

Yixing is a bit surprised by the question, but Taekwoon doesn’t sound agitated, only genuinely concerned. So, he slowly nods his head, “He was more than just a friend.”

Then, unexpectedly, Yixing finds himself being pulled into Taekwoon’s embrace. The shopping bags fall to the floor and Yixing finds himself pressed to Taekwoon’s chest, his nose leveled against Taekwoon’s neck, and he is even more astonished by how warm the older man’s skin is, it is nearly scalding. But Yixing doesn’t flinch, he sinks into it, welcoming the heat because his body wants it, like it _understands_ the feverish feel of Taekwoon’s skin. He hears Taekwoon mumbling into his hair, “If you ever need to tell me anything, I am here.”

Yixing shuts his eyes and feels the guilt returning. He knows by now that he is standing on the precipice of something good with Taekwoon, and the one way to let him in and make him stay is to be truthful. But what’s the guarantee that Taekwoon will not run when he knows about Yixing’s past, his pain and all the blood that is on his hands? So, for now, he curls his fist into Taekwoon’s shirt and takes a few deep breaths, Taekwoon’s cinnamon and vanilla scent filling his senses.

For now, he is not ready, but Yixing promises himself that when the time comes, he will tell Taekwoon everything.

 

A month passes, and July gives over to August and more rains. Taekwoon always hates the months that are humid and wet, he feels out-of-place and agitated. It is warm, but the very air feels sticky and Taekwoon just wishes for all of it to be gone. Yifan or Wonshik aren’t bothered by such weather, but Taekwoon is nearly jumping out of his skin.

He is at the Greenhouse with Hakyeon and Minseok again with Junmyeon mixing them drinks this time. Yifan is nowhere to be seen but Junmyeon tells them that Jongdae has returned from Japan and Yifan has gone to pick him up. Taekwoon is surprised to learn that Jongdae is back in town. He vaguely remembers the guy, they met a couple of times before he went off to Japan for his graduations. Even though he wasn’t a child and really wasn’t that younger than all of them, Yifan and Junmyeon took a shining to him, and him being an orphan, the couple decided to help with his education and sort of became his guardians. Jongdae is like them as well, just with a few differences. Taekwoon internally groans when he realises this is probably Jongdae’s preferred weather.

Hakyeon and Minseok are at the pools table bickering with Wonshik while Taekwoon is seated at the bar watching Junmyeon measure various liquids. He isn’t very experimental so Junmyeon places a tumbler of whiskey in front of him with a broad smile, “I watered it down a little.”

Taekwoon smiles back in gratitude. He takes a sip and commends Junmyeon’s expertise; even with the diluted liquid, he can still taste the alcohol but instead of the burning sensation, it flows down his throat like silk. Sometimes, Taekwoon wonders if Junmyeon is not some mythical creature himself.

The doors to the bar open and Yifan walks in, long arms around a short guy, who screams, “Junmyeon hyung!” as soon as he spots the older. Junmyeon grins as he rushes out from behind the counter and Jongdae engulfs him in a hug. The trio at the pool halt their game and walk over to see what’s going on. Junmyeon pushes himself away and with a large grin asks, “Do you guys remember Jongdae?”

Minseok smiles, “Of course we do! But wow, how long has it been?”

Yifan ruffles Jongdae’s hair and replies, “Five years. This little sneak didn’t even want to come back home!”

Jongdae swats Yifan’s hand away and whines, “I was accumulating experience ge!”

Junmyeon pulls Jongdae’s ear and huffs, “Well, now that you have enough experience, you aren’t allowed to leave again.”

Jongdae finally spots Taekwoon and skips over to him, and the latter tries to flatten himself against the counter. The last time he met Jongdae, the younger was eighteen years old and nearly killed him with his incessant talking, and he knew Jongdae knew he was dying inside. Jongdae cries out, “Taekwoon hyung! Still wearing that impressive bitchface I see! No wonder you and Yifan ge are buddies!”

Yifan comes over to cuff the back of Jongdae’s head. “Oh my god, you have returned worse than before.”

Jongdae grins, his eyes crinkled in mischief, “Oh yes, that I can guarantee really happened.”

In lieu of Jongdae’s return, Junmyeon decides the next round of drinks are on the house. Taekwoon obviously refuses and just watches his friends celebrate. After a while, Yifan sidles up to Taekwoon and sits down beside him. He sighs and rubs his temple; Taekwoon carefully asks, “Everything okay?”

Yifan shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jongdae claims to have found his semis anima.”

Taekwoon raises his eyebrows. He looks over at Jongdae animatedly chatting with Wonshik; it may seem that twenty-two is too young to find a soul-half but no one can really predict these things. You may find your soul-half when six or sixty, there’s no math to it. Taekwoon takes a sip of his drink and says, “Is he sure?”

Yifan nods. “He seems very sure. That’s why he is here—the girl is Korean and he basically followed her back here.”

Taekwoon scoffs, “So, are you sad he didn’t come back for you and Junmyeon?”

Yifan scowls at his friend before speaking, “No, we are not his parents, I am fully aware of that. I am just worried for the girl, and honestly, tired of re-introducing us all over and over again.”

Taekwoon shrugs. “That’s what you get, you cannot really fight this.”

Yifan sighs again. “I know.”

“So, I suppose Wonshik and I will be invited to the next family dinner?”

Yifan nods. “Just inviting you in advance Taek.”

“It’s okay.”

Junmyeon laughs loudly, the sound reaching them from the large sitting area, and Yifan turns his head to look at his beloved, his semis anima. Taekwoon doesn’t need to see Yifan’s face to know the older man probably has a doped expression on his face, a tiny smile curving his lips and his gaze softened. He wonders if he looks at Yixing like that as well.

The thought of Yixing makes him smile down at his drink. They have been a few more dates in the last month, and each time, Taekwoon got more and more convinced that Yixing is his semis anima. Now, he only has to find a way to tell Yixing without freaking him out.

Yifan turns back to Taekwoon and with his eyes narrowed, asks, “When do we meet your semis anima?”

Taekwoon gulps. It is not unknown that Yifan is the de facto leader of their strange little group, and it is also acknowledged that Yifan is the reason they are here and alive today, so Taekwoon knows that Yifan is not just vested in Taekwoon’s love life for frivolous reasons. Yifan needs to know, just like he needs to know with Jongdae’s soul-half, that he can trust Yixing with their secrets, like Junmyeon is trusted. “I don’t know, I haven’t told him anything yet.”

Yifan furrows his thick eyebrows as he stares at Taekwoon. “It has been a month hasn’t it?”

Taekwoon protests, “You didn’t tell Junmyeon anything a month after you started dating!”

“Okay, you are right, I didn’t, and it took me three months, but I eventually did. So, Taek, you will have to as well.”

Taekwoon groans and puts his hands in his hair, tugging at his roots. “I don’t know Yifan, I am so scared.” He is never this vulnerable, but he knows he can be weak and expose himself in front of Yifan, “I am afraid he may not take it very well.”

Taekwoon feels Yifan’s hand rest on his shoulder. “You need to trust him, and yourself. Your soul-half is someone who will understand, no matter what.”

Taekwoon mumbles to himself, “He has such cute dimples.”

Yifan hears him anyway and guffaws. He slaps Taekwoon’s shoulder and says, “Bring him here one day. I am actually very eager to meet him.”

Taekwoon grimaces at getting caught, but he realises it won’t be a very bad idea to introduce Yixing to the few important people in his life.

 

Yixing is terribly nervous. Tonight, he is going to a bar called Greenhouse in Gangnam with Taekwoon. Apparently, the bar is owned by Taekwoon’s childhood friend, who’s very important to him and has been wanting to meet Yixing. And that is driving Yixing slightly insane. Like him, Taekwoon too is an orphan and the older said his friends are all the family he has. He feels like he needs to gain approval from this friend or he is done with Taekwoon. He knows that is a silly thing to think but he cannot help himself.

He is waiting at the bus stop again, this time in what Winwin called “bar appropriate” clothes, and he trusts Winwin’s judgement. The younger put him in the navy slim-fit trousers Yixing used to wear to his previous workplace and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The weather is clammy, and it feels even more terrible—he doesn’t like humidity, it makes him uncomfortable. Yet, despite the temperature mimicking the inside of a steamer, Yixing feels a chill run down his spine. He cannot afford to rub Taekwoon’s friends the wrong way.

Taekwoon had finally gotten himself a car, a small sedan and Yixing helped with picking the colour. The day they went to shop for the car was kind of monumental in their relationship, and as Yixing waits, he finds himself thinking about it. Or more specifically, the time before they headed to the shop to select the car.

_It was raining again, and honestly, Yixing was half scared that Taekwoon might cancel. He is in the train right now, heading for Taekwoon’s office. It is Thursday, his day off, so he offered to go meet Taekwoon and suggested they go together to save Taekwoon from travelling all those extra miles. The train halts at Seocho-gu and he steps onto the busy platform. He decides to walk despite the rain. Taekwoon had informed him his office is right beside the Samsung building, so he wouldn’t have a hard time finding it. And Yixing does find it easily, and when he looks up at the skyscraper, he feels so little. Not for the first time he wonders what Taekwoon is doing with him._

_He shakes the pessimistic thoughts off and walks inside, closing his umbrella. Taekwoon had already given him the floor number, so he doesn’t linger around the rather impressive waiting area. He spies an indoor garden as he walks towards the elevators. He reaches Taekwoon’s floor and suddenly, he is afraid._

_What is he doing here, in Taekwoon’s life? Jung Taekwoon, twenty-nine, junior chief executive officer at one of Korea’s biggest MNC and Zhang Yixing, twenty-two, on the run from his past in China, with a secret, a terrible secret. His ruminations accompany him as he tries to locate Taekwoon’s office, and since he wasn’t looking straight when walking, he bumps into someone._

_Thankfully, no one ends up sprawled on the floor, but Yixing bows from his waist and stammers out an apology, “I-I am so sorry.”_

_The man is slightly shorter than him and he curls his fingers on Yixing’s shoulder, trying to stop his 90-degree bow. Yixing straightens up and finds himself looking down at a man with a gummy smile and feline eyes. He says, “It’s alright. I take it you are looking for something?”_

_Yixing nods. “I am looking for Jung Taekwoon’s office.”_

_The man raises his eyebrows before his smile widens. He narrows his eyes slightly as he asks, “Say, what’s your name?”_

_“Um, Zhang Yixing.”_

_The man’s eyes widen, and he makes a happy-surprised noise before throwing one arm around Yixing’s shoulder. “So, you are Taekwoon’s boyfriend! We haven’t heard much about you since he really doesn’t talk but boy have we been wanting to see you!” While talking, the man had dragged Yixing along the corridor before halting in front of an office. “This is the office and I am Kim Minseok, and it was so nice to meet you!”_

_Yixing manages a wavering smile, “Yes, it was nice to meet you too Minseok-sshi.”_

_The door to the office opens and the two men turn to look at Taekwoon glaring down at Minseok. The shorter man raises his hands and backs away with a grin on his face. “Just showing your boyfriend around the place, and oh, he’s very cute by the way.”_

_Taekwoon sighs as Yixing burns holes into the carpet under his feet, his face warm at the compliment. He feels Taekwoon’s hand curling around his wrist and he allows the older to drag him into his office. Before Yixing can look up to see how Taekwoon’s office looks like, he finds his back pressed against the closed door and Taekwoon filling his entire field of vision._

_He peers up at Taekwoon, who has cupped Yixing’s chin and is inches away from his mouth. He asks, “Minseok didn’t bother you too much, did he?”_

_Yixing shakes his head. “He, he was very nice.” Taekwoon’s hand moves to cup his face and Yixing eyes flutter close as the cool fingertips trace his cheekbone, the under of his eyes. Is it silly to miss someone, and their touch so much, even though you met them a little less than ninety-six hours (not that Yixing was_ specifically _counting)? His lips part on their own and then he feels Taekwoon’s lips on his, slowly parting them some more. Yixing sighs and holds onto Taekwoon’s shoulder to ground himself, to stop his knees from wobbling. Taekwoon always seems to take his breath away when they kiss, and Yixing loves it._

_Yixing is pressed between the hard, wooden door and the warm, firm body now kissing him senseless. He is falling hard and fast, but it isn’t as scary as he thought it would be. Taekwoon breaks the kiss and Yixing almost whimpers but it turns into a sharp gasp when the former moves his mouth along his jawline. However, Taekwoon stops kissing and just noses along the column of Yixing’s neck. He puts his face on the juncture of Yixing’s neck and shoulder, and murmurs, “I should stop, we should stop.”_

_At first Yixing doesn’t get it, but then his eyes widen when he does. He feels himself blushing from his head to toe. Taekwoon_ wants _him, and he is surprised to realise that he wants Taekwoon too, despite the fact that he has never experienced anything more physical than kissing. So, he says, “Okay, okay. I—I have never, I mean—”_

_Taekwoon pulls back and smiles down at Yixing, “I figured. I have already pushed you enough, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”_

_Yixing nearly melts at the affection he sees shining as bright as day in Taekwoon’s eyes. The older man grabs his hand and brings them to his mouth, kissing each knuckle and Yixing feels his heart stuttering as a tiny voice in his head tells him again that he can trust Taekwoon. He leans forward and tucks his head under Taekwoon’s chin and says, “I already knew that.” But his heart is still beating too fast and his skin still burns, wanting more of Taekwoon._

_Taekwoon smiles into Yixing’s hair again, which smells like honey and oranges again. He nuzzles into it, appreciating Yixing’s warmth in his arms, his heart swelling in adoration. He almost groans when Yixing pushes himself away and says, with a huge grin, “We have to go get your car now hyung.”_

A bus screeches to a halt in front of him, breaking Yixing’s reminiscence. He feels his face heat up as he thinks about how Taekwoon’s lips felt on his skin, and a tiny part in him wants more of that feel. He covers his face with his palm as he realises that the low humming in his body is a sign of his arousal. He shakes his head and tries to calm down, to delete the sensation he remembers from that day. He is a bus stop, a public place!

After the bus leaves, the silver-grey sedan shows up, and Yixing smiles when he sees Taekwoon waving at him from behind the wheel. Yixing grins when he recognizes the white and black blazer Taekwoon is wearing, he picked it up for him on their first date. He gets inside the car and it doesn’t help him when he realises Taekwoon is wearing cologne and he smells good; and his hair is pushed back again. Yixing hums as he thumbs the lapel of the jacket, “You look good hyung.”

Taekwoon covers Yixing’s hand with his and smiles, “I feel you are just complimenting yourself on choosing this.”

Yixing laughs. “Maybe.”

Taekwoon shakes his head before pressing his lips against a dimple. “Wow, you are terrible.”

Yixing chuckles and Taekwoon starts the car, his hand still laced with Yixing’s.

 

Junmyeon cleans a glass as he watches Yifan dragging Taekwoon away from Yixing, probably to lecture him. He sighs, and his heart bleeds a little for the young Chinese guy, who looks lost as his lover abandons him. Junmyeon takes pity and quickly makes a light drink to take to Yixing. He walks over with a genial smile on his face.

Yixing bows when Junmyeon takes a seat at his table. Junmyeon waves his hand as he places the drink, “No, no, it’s ok. You don’t have to show me so much respect!” Yixing smiles, and Junmyeon notes how deep his dimples are. _Adorable,_ Junmyeon thinks. “I made you a mojito, you look like a mojito guy.”

Yixing doesn’t drink alcohol that much, occasionally drinking beer with his coworkers at his workplace. But the drink Junmyeon puts on the table looks tasty, so he takes a tentative sip. His eyes light up at the taste—it is sweet, tangy and Yixing decides he likes it. He says, “Oh, Junmyeon-sshi, this is delicious!”

Junmyeon beams. “Thanks!” He leans forward on the table, his elbows resting on the surface. “So, how did you and Taekwoon meet?” The drink ends up going down the wrong pipe and Yixing chokes. He feels Junmyeon patting his back and asking, “You okay?”

Yixing wipes some liquid off his chin, and smiles with his stomach in knots. “We met in Hongdae. I work at Xback.”

Junmyeon’s eyes light up. “Oh! I worked there for a few months a long time ago!”

Yixing mentally sighs in relief; he is glad the conversation changed. He says, “Oh wow, that’s awesome. How long ago?”

Junmyeon scrunches his face. “Let’s see, must have been six years ago.”

“Oh? Then you might remember Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo still works there?”

“Yeah, he does!”

Yixing and Junmyeon chat amongst themselves about Xback, unaware about Yifan and Taekwoon’s eyes on them. Yifan jerks his head, “So, how long are you gonna wait?”

Taekwoon rolls his neck and groans, “Yifan, just get off my case for half a second, will you?”

Yifan crosses his arms and frowns. “This time, I will. Anyway, the dinner with Jongdae is next Saturday. He is bringing Seulgi along, carry an extra set of clothes, just in case.”

Taekwoon nods. “Yeah, I know. Not my first time Yifan.”

Yixing, in between sipping his drink, glances up at Taekwoon glaring at Yifan, and despite the frown on his face, Yixing cannot get over how hot Taekwoon looks tonight. He paired the new jacket with a black shirt and dress pants, and maybe Taekwoon should wear all-black all the time because it is highlighting his godly proportions in a way that is almost indecent. His hair is pushed off his forehead and the first few buttons of his shirt are undone, and Yixing unconsciously licks his lips. He tries to force his attention back on the conversation he was having with Junmyeon, tries to ignore the subdued humming in his body.

However, Taekwoon catches his eye and smirks when he finds Yixing’s eyes widening and cheeks darkening at getting caught staring at him. Yixing pulls his gaze away with much difficulty and tries to pay attention to Junmyeon. Taekwoon smirks and Yifan rolls his eyes, “Wow, you are pathetic.”

Taekwoon scowls. “As if you and Junmyeon were any better initially.”

Yifan purses his lips and nods. “Okay, you got me there.” He looks over at Junmyeon and Yixing conversing and he smiles, “He seems nice. I think he will be good for you.”

Taekwoon is taken aback, he raises an eyebrow and says, “Thanks, I suppose?”

Yifan pats Taekwoon’s shoulder and laughs as he leaves him alone. Taekwoon grabs his glass of whiskey and strolls up to Yixing’s table. Junmyeon sees Taekwoon coming, so he excuses himself, not missing how Yixing starts blushing when Taekwoon sends him a smile.

Taekwoon takes the vacant seat and slides closer to Yixing, who peers at him from under his lashes as he sips his drink. Taekwoon leans closer and asks, his voice low and raspy, “Do you wanna get out of here? The Saturday night crowd will be coming to the place soon and it will be get really stuffy.”

“Okay,” Yixing nods. “Would Yifan and Junmyeon mind?”

“No.”

They finish their drinks and head out, making sure to let the couple know they were leaving. They didn’t want to head home exactly, so they decide to take a stroll. They enter a park and Taekwoon launches into anecdotes about his high school life with Yifan. Yixing is busy laughing at a particular story when it suddenly starts raining.

As they rush out of the park, rain pelting down on them, soaking through their clothes, Taekwoon reaches for Yixing’s hand, who takes it and they laugh as they run through the rain. They have walked quite a way from the car parked near Greenhouse. And Yixing knows he should have carried an umbrella since it was monsoon in Seoul, but right now, he doesn’t mind the rain that seeps into his skin and hair as he runs through it hand in hand with Taekwoon.

They stop at a store with an awning, to take a break from the rain. It’s a sandwich shop and it is probably closing time as the employees shuffle inside to clean the place. The front light gets shut off, draping them in darkness. The only light that falls on them is from the streetlights and when Taekwoon runs his hand through his hair, the water sprays over Yixing’s face, who looks up at him and his breath catches in his lungs.

The light carves out shadows over Taekwoon’s cheeks and hides his eyes. A drop of water rolls down from his temple and down his nose, before falling on his lip. Yixing reaches up to wipe it off, lightly brushing his thumb over the curve of Taekwoon’s chin. Yixing finds himself pushed closed to Taekwoon, the latter’s hand splayed on the small of his back, the warmth of his hand bleeding into his skin through the wet fabric. Yixing gasps when he sees the look in Taekwoon’s eyes, the desire smoldering in his deep, dark eyes.

Yixing spreads his fingers on Taekwoon’s jacket, his tongue swiping over his lower lip, and a shiver passes through him when he sees Taekwoon’s gaze following the small movement. It isn’t sure who leans in first, but their lips crash, and it knocks the breath out of Taekwoon’s lungs.

Taekwoon bites down on Yixing’s plush lower lip, wanting to taste him again. His other hand digs into Yixing’s wet hair, tugging it back, so he can kiss deeper. Yixing groans as his lips part and Taekwoon can taste the rum and lime and it makes his head dizzy. Yixing’s natural citrus scent fills his senses and suddenly he wants more. He breaks the kiss and Yixing chases his lips, this time the younger pulling him in for a kiss, like he cannot get enough.

Yixing wraps his hands around Taekwoon’s neck and tilts his head to the side, trapping Taekwoon’s upper lip between his, sucking on it, pressing his entire body against Taekwoon’s, leaving no space, his back arching as Taekwoon moves his hand over it. Taekwoon can _feel_ the thudding beat of Yixing’s heart against his chest.

They stop only when they feel like their lungs are protesting. They separate, but their bodies are still pressed against each other, wet fabric sliding over wet fabric. Taekwoon traces Yixing’s jawline and he swallows when he sees the hunger in his eyes. He carefully says, “Yixing?”

Yixing can hear the question Taekwoon doesn’t ask, but just leaves it there hanging in the air. He nods, “I am okay Taekwoon, I am okay.”

Taekwoon inhales sharply—that’s the first time Yixing has taken his name, and that too in a low, husky whisper that makes his blood boil. The rain had slowed down to a drizzle and Taekwoon entwines their hands together, dragging them out of the shelter and towards the parking lot they left the car.

The journey to Taekwoon’s home is silent, fraught with tension of the sexual kind, and Yixing swallows each time a street lamp throws light inside the car’s interior. He can see how tightly Taekwoon is gripping the wheel, probably trying to not drive rashly to get to his home faster.

After a tense few minutes, they finally arrive at Taekwoon’s residence in Apgujeong. Taekwoon parks the car, and Yixing holds his breath as he turns his head to look at Taekwoon, who he finds looking right back at him. The older reaches for Yixing’s hand and brings it to his mouth, lightly kissing each knuckle, his eyes burning with desire. Yixing gulps, his breath hitching and suddenly he feels the car getting too warm. Taekwoon releases Yixing’s hand and cups a side of the latter’s face, his thumb tracing the arch of his cheekbone, his face slowly inching closer.

Yixing meets Taekwoon halfway and their lips meet in a hot, urgent rush, their mouth sliding against each other, their hands trying to grab unto each other. Taekwoon sinks his fingers in Yixing’s hair while the latter pulls the former closer by crushing the jacket’s lapel in his fists. Yixing feels it, _feels_ the want flaring through his veins and he can feel it in the way Taekwoon is kissing him breathless.

Yixing pulls back even when he doesn’t want to and whispers, “We are not doing this in a car, are we?”

Taekwoon’s eyes are fixated on Yixing’s swollen lips, but he smiles, “No.”

Moments later, Yixing is pressed against a wall and Taekwoon’s mouth is attached to his neck, sucking bruises into his skin, his shirt unbuttoned to his waist, still tucked in. Taekwoon’s jacket went off as soon as they stepped inside his apartment and Yixing has untucked his shirt, slipping his hands underneath, groaning when he feels firm, smooth muscles twitch underneath his fingertips.

Taekwoon returns to kissing Yixing’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip before slipping his tongue back in. Yixing moans and he tries pulling Taekwoon closer than he already is, and their hips brush against each other. Yixing shivers when he feels Taekwoon’s erection nudging into his thigh. As if he knew why Yixing shivered, Taekwoon’s hands move from Yixing’s waist to his buttocks, which he cups to push the lower part of their bodies together.

Yixing breaks the kiss as his head knocks back on the wall, a low whimper escaping his lips. Taekwoon says, his usually soft voice low and rough, “Wrap your legs around me.” Yixing eagerly obeys and he is amazed how easily Taekwoon carries him to the bedroom, the only part of the apartment he never saw the last time.

The door is pushed open and it hits the wall in a loud bang but Taekwoon isn’t paying any attention to that because somewhere between the hall to the bedroom, their lips got attached again, and this time Yixing dominates the kiss, his tongue mapping every nook and cranny of Taekwoon’s mouth. However, he is rudely detached when Taekwoon drops him on the bed. Yixing almost mewls in displeasure, but Taekwoon doesn’t allow it as he kneels on the bed, their lips meeting again with an open-mouthed kiss.

Taekwoon can’t remember the last time he wanted someone so much, wanted to give in to his lust, just wanted to give pleasure as much as to take it. He pulls away from Yixing when his lungs protest and when he looks down at Yixing, his heart races faster.

The lights aren’t on, but thanks to his second-story flat, the street lamp throws sufficient light into the room and Taekwoon can his semis anima panting in the dark, his chest heaving and his eyes wide with lust. He untucks Yixing’s shirt and tosses it away; and then the younger gasps when he splays his hand over his thudding heart. Yixing’s skin is soft as silk and warm, his usual alabaster countenance blotched with pink, and Taekwoon is awed. He leans forward, planting kisses along the delicate collarbones that have haunted him for so long. He feels Yixing’s fingers tugging at his hair as he lightly sucks more marks.

Yixing smells like summer to him, a little lemony, a little like flowers, and Taekwoon noses along his sternum, flicking his tongue along. And when Yixing moans almost musically as he grazes his tongue over his nipple, Taekwoon feels his pants tightening. He pays the same attention to Yixing’s other nipple and the tugging in his hair is near painful. Taekwoon moves his hand from Yixing’s side, to his thigh and when he lightly brushes over Yixing’s groin, the younger whimpers.

Taekwoon leans back and brushes the hair off Yixing’s temple, his voice gentle when he asks, “Are you sure about this?”

Yixing takes a deep breath and nods. His hand reaches forward and thumbs the button on Taekwoon’s shirt, and in a whisper, he requests, “I want to see you too.”

Taekwoon hasn’t taken off a shirt this fast in his entire lifetime. He waits and watches in bated breath as Yixing sits up and rakes his hands all over his chest and abdomen. Then to his surprise, Yixing plants a kiss on his chest, right over his rapidly beating heart. Yixing noses along his collarbone and up his throat and under his ear when he murmurs, “Your heart is beating as fast as mine.”

However, Taekwoon frowns; he can hear the disbelief in Yixing’s voice. He cups the back of Yixing’s back and gently tugs to make Yixing look at him. He quite forgets how to breathe when he sees the reverence in Yixing’s eyes, but it is tinged with melancholy. He takes a moment before saying, “Why do you sound so sad then?”

Yixing looks away and drags his teeth over his lip before answering, “I never thought someone like you would like me.”

Taekwoon shakes his head. “I can say the same.”

Suddenly, Yixing’s eyes fill with tears. “Can you?”

Taekwoon feels his heart clenching; he can sense Yixing’s sadness in his veins and he doesn’t know how to respond, so he just kisses Yixing. And keeps kissing him till he finds the right words. So, as he pushes Yixing to lie back on the bed, he murmurs, “I can Yixing. You don’t know how much I like you, you don’t understand how I feel for you.” He hears Yixing hiccup and sniff, and he wants Yixing to forget the demons that haunt him, even if for one night. He moves his hand over Yixing’s groin, and palms the bulge straining his pants. He unzips the pants and slips his hand under Yixing’s underwear, then wraps his long fingers around his length.

Yixing doesn’t know why he wants to cry at Taekwoon’s words, but he forgets all about that when he feels Taekwoon’s fingers around his cock. Taekwoon slowly strokes him and Yixing moans, slightly overwhelmed. Taekwoon tries to drag the pants down his legs, and he lifts his hips, helping Taekwoon to get rid of his clothes. When he realises all of him is exposed to Taekwoon, Yixing feels his face getting warmer and warmer. He doesn’t know if he is to feel embarrassed or aroused when Taekwoon, with his hand still around his cock, maps the inside of his thigh with his lips. A sharp bite on the soft, sensitive skin has Yixing arching off the bed.

Suddenly, the hand and the mouth on his body is gone, and Yixing scowls down in confusion only to see Taekwoon leaving the bed. Before he can ask whatever is going on, he sees Taekwoon disappearing into the bathroom and returning in a few seconds, his hands carrying something. When he comes under the yellow light entering the room from outside, Yixing gulps when he realises Taekwoon has lube and condoms in his hands.

He watches, his eyes wide, as Taekwoon tosses the two things on the bed and starts taking his clothes off. Yixing bites his lip as Taekwoon exposes each inch of his long, long legs. And then when he takes his briefs off, his cock curves up, and Yixing finds his heart skipping multiple beats. Sex, he is going to have sex and suddenly he feels quite lost at sea.

Maybe Taekwoon reads his mind because he crawls back on top of him and cups his face before smiling down at him, “It’s okay. I know this is your first time and you can stop me whenever you want. I won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

Therein lies the conundrum—Yixing wants Taekwoon so, _so_ much but his inexperience catches up to him and he gets nervous. But he manages to collect himself and say, “I want this, I want you and mostly, I want this to be with you.” He watches Taekwoon’s eyes widen and shine with an emotion he cannot detect. In the next moment, Taekwoon is kissing him, all sweet and gentle, and Yixing feels the usual feeling of safety returning. He can trust Taekwoon, he _knows_ that, his instincts have been shouting that at him since the older saved him that day.

Taekwoon grabs the bottle of lube and coats his finger generously. As he keeps his lips attached to Yixing’s, he lightly traces the latter’s rim, which twitches in interest. Yixing head falls back on the pillow and he gasps when Taekwoon slips one finger inside him. It is strange, and it burns, but then another finger follows and when they jab at his prostate, Yixing cries. Taekwoon starts thrusting his fingers in and out, and at each drag, even if it hurt before, it becomes better and Yixing squeezes his eyes shut, flails his hands, trying to grab something. He ends up bunching the sheet and Taekwoon with his free hand covers his fist, eventually weaving his fingers through Yixing’s.

Taekwoon crooks his fingers inside him, and Yixing sees stars behind his eyelids when Taekwoon stimulates his prostate, sending voltaic charges through his body. He opens his eyes and his breath fastens when he finds Taekwoon’s piercing gaze directly on him, watching him closely. Yixing whimpers, wanting to beg for something he doesn’t know and Taekwoon presses light, fluttering kisses all over face as he adds another finger and keeps pumping them, driving Yixing a little more insane. Yixing grabs his nape and says, his voice strained, “I am ready Taekwoon, please.”

Taekwoon nods and he removes his fingers; Yixing sobs at the loss. Yixing keeps his gaze locked on Taekwoon as the older rips open a packet of condom and rolls the rubber over his cock. Yixing swallows, his nerves returning and Taekwoon, again surprises him, when he moves to gently touch Yixing’s face and says, “I know I asked you already, but again, are you sure?”

Yixing just nods, he knows he wants this, even if he is scared. Taekwoon nods once and slips his other hand through Yixing’s fist. He brings their joined hands near Yixing’s head and says, “Wrap your legs around my waist.” Yixing does as he is told and locks his ankles over Taekwoon’s back. Then, with the older man’s gaze boring holes into him, Taekwoon enters him, slowly, and he gasps, “Oh…” His hand grips Taekwoon’s biceps and his fingers curl as his chest heaves as each inch leaves him breathless.

Taekwoon buries his face in Yixing’s neck as the latter flexes his fingers, still trying to find his breath. Taekwoon wants to move, wants to give into his base desire, but he knows he has to be gentle, so he asks, “Are you okay?”

Yixing gulps in a large mouthful of air and answers, “It’s…it’s strange, but I don’t hate it.” He moves his hand to Taekwoon’s nape and tugs him upwards, and Taekwoon heeds Yixing’s silent plea in his watery eyes. Their mouths slide against each other, slowly as Taekwoon licks into Yixing’s mouth.

Yixing sinks his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair and tightens his legs around the older man. Then, Taekwoon starts moving, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in. The pace is slow, but steady, and each drag leaves Yixing feeling like his entire body is on fire. Taekwoon keeps kissing him all over his chest, to distract him from the pain, and Yixing’s heart sings at Taekwoon’s attention and gentleness.

Taekwoon takes from him as much as he gives, and Yixing never felt pleasure like this. He knows he is probably moaning too loudly, but he can’t bring himself too care. Sweat covers them both, making their skin slide against each other and the room echoes with the sounds of their passion. Taekwoon has never felt such intensity, such connection with anyone, and for a moment, he thinks the birthmark burns whenever Yixing moans.

He reaches his limit, but he doesn’t want to cascade over the edge without Yixing, so he puts his head on the crook of Yixing’s neck and groans, “I am close Yixing.”

Yixing realises so is he; each thrust has been perfectly hitting him where he wants to, and he feels the pressure tightly coiled in his abdomen. He stutters, “S-so am I.”

Taekwoon nods as he wraps a hand around Yixing’s cock, leaking with precum. He tugs, once, twice, maybe again and Yixing comes with the most beautiful cry ever. Taekwoon needs to see, so he raises himself up and watches Yixing spurting cum all over his hand and his own chest with his eyes tightly shut and his mouth open, his lower lip swollen and slicked with saliva, and Taekwoon has never seen anything so sublime.

Yixing stops and he slowly opens his eyes. He pulls Taekwoon over himself and urges him, “You too.” With that, Yixing tightens his legs some more, taking Taekwoon in deeper and clenching around the other’s throbbing length as hard as he can. Taekwoon grunts as he choppily thrusts in a few times before reaching his climax and filling the condom.

Yixing can feel the warmth, despite the rubber in between, and he shivers a little. Taekwoon finds his mouth again and they kiss slowly, tenderly as they try to get down from their high. They break for air and Taekwoon gazes at him, his eyes shining with an emotion that makes Yixing swallows this knot in his throat. And Yixing knows then, he has gotten himself in too deep with this man.

 

When morning comes, Yixing is the first to wake up. He smiles as he sees the dust particles dancing in the sliver of sunlight that peeks through the heavy curtains. He rubs his legs together, and then, he remembers last night. His smile widens, and his heart quickens. He is still on Taekwoon’s bed and his lover is still asleep with his arm wrapped around his torso.

Yixing turns around and tries to maneuver himself under Taekwoon’s chin. He noses along Taekwoon’s collarbone and smiles. Last night was great, and he has to admit to himself, he is sort of greedy for more. The thought makes him chuckle and that wakes Taekwoon up.

Taekwoon wakes up to Yixing giggling to himself, and he asks, his voice rough with sleep, “What’s so funny?”

Yixing is a bit startled but he composes himself and beams up at Taekwoon, “Nothing.”

Taekwoon frowns but doesn’t push as he plants a kiss on Yixing’s forehead and his hand brushes over Yixing’s back. “You okay?”

Yixing hums and arches into Taekwoon’s touch. “Never better.”

Taekwoon smiles; he curls his hand around Yixing’s neck and asks, “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Yes, please.”

 

A couple of months pass, and Yixing now finds himself spending most of his weekends with Taekwoon. When he returns home on Sunday nights, Yatou and Winwin tease him to death, but he’s happy, so it doesn’t really bother him anymore. He is still occasionally mortified when Winwin asks him way too many _personal_ questions (“So is he a missionary, or a doggy style man?” Yixing nearly choked on his sandwich that time), but his happiness can’t be marred.

Tonight, is another Saturday, and Yixing is walking out from Xback, heading for their usual meeting spot by the station. Taekwoon waits for him there in his car, and the first thing he always does is pull Yixing into his arms and kiss him breathless. Then, he would smile that soft smile and greet Yixing, and Yixing would find his heartbeats all skewed up at that.

Yixing smiles to himself as he makes his way through the crowd heading the opposite direction from the station. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his wrist. He thinks it’s a mistake, but when he turns to find the person attached to the hand, his heart drops the floor.

The man says, in Mandarin, “Ah yes, of course you recognize me, Zhang Yixing.”

Yixing shakes his head. No, they can’t do this to him right now. He finally learnt how to be happy, he finally found someone he can love (though the other doesn’t know yet). His past cannot come back like this. Yixing feels trapped when he realises that another man has joined them, and he is standing behind him, ready to stop him from fleeing and melting into the crowd.

As the man drags him away, Yixing chastises himself. He silently weeps as he understands that he shouldn’t have done all that—said yes to Taekwoon all those months ago or given his heart to the other. Now, they are here to take him back, and he cannot even do anything to defend himself because they are in a heavily crowded area. So, he gives up, and he knows what awaits him when he returns to China. Just, he wishes he could have said his goodbyes to Taekwoon, seen the other’s face one last time. What will Taekwoon think when he would come looking for him after waiting and waiting? He won’t find Yixing, and what would he think of Yixing then?

They pull him into an alley where a van awaits. Two more people get down and Yixing recognizes the tranquilizer guns in their hands. Suddenly, Yixing screams as the finality of the situation kicks in, “No, no! Let me see him one last time! Please!”

The two men on his side grab him when he tries to run, and two other, with the gun, inch closer to him. Yixing struggles, he has to go, he has to say goodbye, he has to say how much he loves him, they can’t take him away.

His despair gets replaced by anger, and he screams, “No!” He can see the guns aimed at him, and he sees Taekwoon smiling in his head, and he lets the anger, white hot and electric, surge through him. First, he feels the extremities of his body warming up, then it crawls all over his body, heating his chest and he can smell the fabric of his t-shirt burning. The men holding him yelp and one cries, “Quickly!”

But the men with the gun don’t get to shoot at him when the fire reaches Yixing’s fingertips. His wings of fire unfurl, and he can smell the flesh burning of one of them men who stood behind him. His hair whips around his face and the oxygen around him gets ignited and before he knows, everyone in the alley is dead.

The sea of fire fills his vision and the anger doesn’t subside, Yixing can’t control this fire, he never could. Every time he unleashed the phoenix genome inside him, he couldn’t pull it back, not at the first try. But today, he heaves as angry tears roll down his warm cheeks. He watches, in sadness, in hatred and in fury as the van too catches on fire and the brick wall crackles as his fire kisses them.

Suddenly, he feels arms around him and he is surprised when he looks back. Taekwoon is hugging him from behind, and Yixing cries, “No, don’t touch me!”

But Taekwoon doesn’t budge, he tightens his hold around Yixing and his skin bubbles at the heat before cracking open, turning an angry red, then a sickly black before peeling off. Yixing cries and tries to free himself; he doesn’t want to kill Taekwoon!

The fire slowly recedes, and Yixing’s knees buckle, but Taekwoon holds him, even though his entire body is now burnt. Yixing doesn’t understand, can’t fathom when he finally falls and Taekwoon falls with him. He sobs into Taekwoon’s chest, he doesn’t even register the sick smell of flesh burning as he weeps. However, when he looks up, he finds Taekwoon looking right back at him, his eyes softer than usual as he smiles and cups Yixing’s face, “I am fine.”

“But, but,” Yixing protests, but Taekwoon shushes him with a finger on his lips.

Then, to Yixing’s utter surprise, Taekwoon’s takes a deep breath and the black, burnt skin slides off his body and turns to ashes right before his eyes. When Yixing looks back up at Taekwoon’s face, it is back to how it was, smooth, healthy and most importantly, _living._

Yixing gasps as realization slowly dawns on him, “You are a phoenix!”


	3. III

Yixing is confused, and Taekwoon isn’t helping; the older man has descended into a tense, stoic silence as he drives the car shirtless down the freeway. Yixing is shirtless as well, and pant-less too; his clothes were destroyed by the fire he created, but currently he is wrapped up in a blanket that Taekwoon keeps in his car. But he doesn’t care about his nakedness, what he is trying to process is: Taekwoon is just the same as he is.

Taekwoon keeps driving in a suffocating silence till they leave city limits. His phone rings and when he picks it up, he speaks in perfect Mandarin, which surprises Yixing some more; yet, he is still afraid to ask Taekwoon questions. He understands Taekwoon has made arrangements with someone for a safe house. The sun has set down and the wooded area they are driving through takes on a sinister atmosphere under the twilight. The weather too, wears the same darkness, and Yixing never knew it could get so cold this time of the year. Even his core temperature is low.

They finally stop in front of an iron gate and Taekwoon types in the security code. The door buzzes open and the car ambles through nearly three or four miles through more woods before eventually stopping in front of a large wooden cabin. For the first time in nearly three hours, Taekwoon speaks, “You are safe here.”

“Taek—”

“Let’s get in first,” Taekwoon interrupts Yixing as he twists his upper body to grab something from the backseat. “Put on this first.” Yixing suddenly finds a lapful of clothes. He nods and murmurs his gratitude as he dresses in Taekwoon’s clothes. They smell like him, and it makes him smile a little, not without his heart painfully lurching afterwards. He doesn’t know where he stands with Taekwoon anymore, and he didn’t think it would hurt this much. Without really realizing, his eyes fill with water and he tries to hold them back in, but they betray him anyway.

Yixing moves his hand to wipe his face but he finds warm fingers cupping his cheek, and he gasps. He turns to his side to and before he can understand, Taekwoon is holding his face in both his hands and his face is marred with a frown. He shakes his head. “I can guess Yixing, and you will get your answers. But please, don’t think I am leaving you or anything as ridiculous, please.”

Yixing gulps; he knows they are only words, and a part of him wants to believe Taekwoon so, so badly, but he stomps it down. He shakes his head and pushes Taekwoon away. He gets down from the car and he hears Taekwoon following. He quietly asks, “Where are we?”

“Our headquarters, safe house, whatever you want to call it,” Taekwoon answers as he walks towards the entrance, which is a steel reinforced door with another security pad. Yixing scrambles to follow and his confusion increases: ‘headquarters’?

The door beeps open and they step inside. The warmth in the hallway makes Yixing sigh as soon as he steps in. The décor is simple, and he can hear voices somewhere. The hallway is dimly lit and he can make out faint shapes, like picture frames on the walls on both sides. Taekwoon looks over his shoulder and jerks his head, “Follow me.”

They walk down the dark hallway before reaching a door at the back of the house. Yixing glimpses a kitchen before he hears Taekwoon punching another security code. He frowns, what is with all the security? However, his surprise returns when he sees the door opening to stairs leading down into a basement, perhaps? He decides to ask questions later as he follows Taekwoon down the stairs.

As they reach the foot of the stairs, his eyes widen at the hi-tech set-up. There are multiple monitors tracking little red dots all over the world, and Yixing’s befuddlement increases manifold when he sees Wonshik and Yifan at one of the monitors, talking among themselves.

And then, as if this wasn’t enough, Junmyeon enters the room through another doorway. “Oh! You guys are finally here! Let him sit Taekwoon, and here, I made you some tea.” Yixing gets pushed down on a chair and handed a steaming cup of mint tea at the same time. Junmyeon beams down at him, his usual amiable self is unchanged.

Wonshik nods his head at Yixing who keeps glancing between Taekwoon, Junmyeon and Yifan, and he takes a sip of his tea. Junmyeon sighs, “Will you three stop with the mystery? Yixing is probably confused as fuck. And Taekwoon, put on a goddamn shirt.”

Yifan clears his throat, “Well, then, I better start, but before that, I have questions for Yixing.” Yixing straightens up slightly, kind of intimidated by Yifan’s serious face; he had only seen the man smile before, so the serious set of his jaw and his thick eyebrows pulled together is sort of unnerving. “You don’t give off signatures like the rest of us do, which makes me think, were you part of any human experimentation?”

Yixing’s eyes widen in alarm as he says, his heart in his mouth, “Are you guys…”

“No,” Wonshik smiles. “We are actually the real deal. They used to hunt us to study our DNA and then use it for experiments on normal people, like you.”

Yixing gasps, “Real deal?”

Junmyeon sighs as he comes to stand behind Yixing. “I guess you guys better show him.”

Yifan steps forward. “Let me go first.” Yixing feels a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which he reckons belongs to Junmyeon as Yifan _transforms_ in front of him. Yixing has heard of the creatures, read about them, but never seen a real one. So, he all but stops breathing when Yifan removes his shirt and his skin gets covered in shiny red scales. Horns erupt from either side of temples and his mouth elongates slightly to accommodate his fangs. He blinks and his pupils are slits and fills his sclera, which is now a vivid emerald shade; there is cruelty but wisdom in those eyes and Yixing shudders. He huffs and a small cloud of smoke curls out of his nostrils. Yet, Yifan is still mostly human.

Yifan explains, “I am a long wáng.”

Yixing exhales as his eyes widen, “The Dragon King…”

Yifan slowly returns to his previous state. “And that was my partial transformation. I cannot transform into my full dragon form here obviously.”

Wonshik claps his hand on Yifan’s shoulder and grins, “Me next!” Wonshik too transforms into a dragon, but his scales are teal, and he doesn’t breathe fire. “I am dilong, and yeah, I can’t fly fam.”

Yixing nods his head. “Earth dragon, that’s what you are.”

Wonshik grins. “You know your creatures!”

Yixing expectantly looks at Taekwoon, who shares a glance with Junmyeon. When the shorter male nods in encouragement, Taekwoon transforms, but unlike the other, he undergoes complete transformation. His skin shifts and his bones pop, and in a bright blaze of fire later, Yixing gapes at the beautiful bird in front of him.

His neck is the deepest shade of vermillion, and his wings are blue, while his tail is green. Taekwoon doesn’t try to take flight, but he walks up to Yixing on long, elegant legs. Yixing tentatively reaches out to touch the bright yellow crest. Taekwoon bows his head and Yixing is on the verge of tears, “You are beautiful hyung.”

Taekwoon looks up and Yixing can tell he is quite moved by the statement. He inches back and turns back into his human form again. Yifan quietly explains, “He is a fenghuang, and I suppose, your gene was spliced with one of his kind when you were only an embryo.”

Yixing nods. “I was made in a lab, yes. I never knew who my parents were.” He feels Junmyeon tightening his grip on his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder and smiles, “And what are you?”

Junmyeon laughs. “No, I am only human. Just, I am Yifan’s soul-half.”

Yixing frowns, “Soul-half?”

Yifan smacks his forehead. “Oh my god, he didn’t tell you.”

Junmyeon quickly picks up, what with Yifan’s exasperated expression, Taekwoon’s blushing face and Yixing’s profoundly confused expression. He loudly declares, “Okay! Bedtime! We all had a long day!”

Wonshik, oblivious, frowns, “But hyung, it’s only ni—”

Junmyeon smiles tightly at Wonshik and the latter cowers when he sees the threat in his eyes. “I said, _bedtime._ ” It is still slightly funny to Taekwoon how Junmyeon has more power over their small crew than Yifan himself, despite Junmyeon being only human. Even Yifan seems to shy away and quickly makes his way to his husband’s side, and agree with him, “Yeah, late, people are tired. Let’s go Myeon.”

Wonshik looks like he has questions but doesn’t ask them as Junmyeon requests Yixing to follow him. as soon as the two of them are out of the room, Yifan scowls at Taekwoon, “You will have to tell him.”

Taekwoon shrugs and follows Junmyeon and Yixing out of the room. Junmyeon finds Yixing a spare room and leaves him alone. Taekwoon enters as Junmyeon leaves, but not before the shorter halting him by grabbing his elbow. Junmyeon hisses, “Be kind to him.”

Taekwoon nods as he whispers back, “I am never going to hurt him, if that’s what you are worried about.” That seems to reassure Junmyeon, who smiles at him as he leaves.

Taekwoon enters the room and locks the door behind him. Yixing was seated on the bed, twisting his thumbs, so when he hears the door lock, he gets to his feet hurriedly. Before he can say anything, Taekwoon pulls him into his arms. Yixing is taken aback, but he all but melts into his arms anyway. And then, the tears don’t stop. He pours all the pain, all the lies into it and when Taekwoon moves them to sit on the bed, he crawls into his lap and tucks his head on the older man’s shoulder.

Taekwoon runs his hand all over Yixing’s back, then up his neck and into his hair. He scrapes his fingernails over Yixing’s scalp and the latter nuzzles into his shoulder. Taekwoon gently asks, “Are you tired?”

Yixing nods his head, but he doesn’t want to sleep, not yet. He wants to remain pressed against Taekwoon like this forever, or at least for a few minutes more. “No, please keep holding me like this.”

“Okay,” Taekwoon understands; today has been quite he day for Yixing after all. Then he remembers, “Hey, I need to tell you something.”

Yixing jolts back and his eyes are wide and wet as he gasps, “You are not breaking up with me, are you?”

Taekwoon shakes his head as he cups Yixing’s face. “No, why would I do that? I can’t break up with my semis anima.”

“What, what’s that?” Yixing asks as he furrows his brows and juts his lower lip out.

“It means,” Taekwoon slowly smiles, and Yixing forgets to breathe. “It means that you are my soul-half, my soulmate. Every creature gets one, like Yifan found Junmyeon. I just thought I’d never meet mine.”

Light pink suffuses Yixing’s pale complexion as his gaze drops and he can’t help the smile that curves his lips. “Is that why I couldn’t stay away from you?”

Taekwoon rubs his thumb at the corner of Yixing’s lips and asks, “You wanted to stay away from me?”

Yixing nods. “I was afraid that if I started seeing you, they would find you too, and—” he gets interrupted when Taekwoon shushes him with his mouth.

Taekwoon heard what Yixing said and when he thought about how he didn’t want to be away from Yixing in any world, his heart pained. So, he kisses Yixing and the latter comes to back to life, as if a kiss was all he needed. His plush lips slide against Taekwoon’s in a need he cannot control. He understands that Taekwoon was always fated to be his, and he couldn’t have run away even if he tried his hardest. His heart swells when he realises he finally belongs somewhere.

That night, Taekwoon makes love to him, slow and gentle, takes him apart and puts him back together again, and Yixing tells him he loves him, and when Taekwoon says it back, Yixing has tears running down his face despite the huge smile on his face.

 

The next morning, Yixing is still on the bed, naked and trying to wake up from the rather nice activities of last night. He slept well, really well, despite how worried Taekwoon got when he realised that they had sex without condoms and he came inside him. Yixing didn’t mind, not one bit. However, there’s one thing Yixing didn’t tell Taekwoon about.

He knew he felt it, but he couldn’t tell if Taekwoon felt it too. Even though they had lube with them last night, Yixing was surprised when he felt something warm and liquid run from his prostate whenever Taekwoon jabbed at it. At first, he thought it was just the lubricant, but right now, as he swipes over the slick now drying on the inside of his thighs, he knows it isn’t lube.

The thing has dried down sticky and when he brings his fingers to his nose, he is taken aback by how sweet it smells like, almost like oranges. He hears the bathroom door open, so he quickly wipes the residue off his fingers and sits up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Taekwoon emerges from the shower, a towel around his waist as water drips down his hair and onto his chest. Yixing is sort of transfixed as he watches Taekwoon, who smirks when he catches the younger watching him. Something warm and electric fills his belly as Yixing gets on his knees. Suddenly, his body shivers in desire and he _knows_ he wants Taekwoon again. Taekwoon raises an eyebrow in question, but Yixing has already pulled him down for a kiss. With his other hand Yixing tugs at the knot of his towel and takes it off.

Taekwoon makes a sound of surprise in the back of his throat, but he can’t say he minds when Yixing’s slim fingers curl around his cock, slowly stroking him to full hardness. He kneels on the bed and the rest of the sheet wrapped around Yixing falls away. A heady scent of orange fills the room and Taekwoon knows it is coming from Yixing but he doesn’t remember the scent being this intense.

Meanwhile, Yixing mouths along his shoulder and nips at his clavicles. He murmurs along his skin, “Why are you so hot?”

Taekwoon body shakes in laughter as he lets Yixing push him down. He spreads his legs and Yixing quickly makes his space between them, his fingers still on Taekwoon’s cock, now slowly spreading the precum from root to tip. However, Taekwoon gasps when Yixing moves to position himself over his crotch. He protests, “Wait! You weren’t even prepared!”

Yixing chuckles as he rubs the tip of Taekwoon’s cock against his rim. “I think I am pretty loose from last night.” Taekwoon flushes at that, but then his breathe catches in his lungs when Yixing sinks down on his cock slowly. And Yixing was right, he still feels loose, and incredibly wet.

Yixing groans as he sits on top of Taekwoon, the latter’s cock prodding into him, filling him completely. He rolls his hips a little and that makes them both moan in pleasure. Yixing pushes himself up, till Taekwoon’s cock is barely inside him before he sinks back down again. Taekwoon growls, “Yixing!”

Taekwoon grabs Yixing’s narrow hips and his fingers dig into the latter’s skin, which makes him moan. He starts bouncing up and down in earnest next with Taekwoon’s grip on his skin only getting stronger, and he _loves_ that. Taekwoon starts thrusting up whenever Yixing comes down and the sound of skin slapping against skin, mixed with their guttural moans, fills the room and the scent of oranges become even more intense.

The early morning light splays on Yixing, caressing his alabaster skin, highlighting the slight brown in his messy hair. His eyes are squeezed shut, his teeth dig into his lower lip and he throws his head back, all the muscles in his neck straining as he gasps in pleasure. There is a light sheen of sweat covering his skin and his cock is full and red, and slaps against his abdomen as he bounces up and down. In short, Yixing exerting himself as he rides him is a thing of beauty.

It _feels_ so good that Yixing wants to cry again. He has never been on top before, and he should have tried this sooner because like this, Taekwoon is even deeper inside him, and at each thrust he is jabbing right into his prostate, and it feels so amazing. His shoulder heave as he pants when Taekwoon thrusts hard and right where he wants him to. Yixing cries as he slumps over Taekwoon, who wraps his arms around him and holds him close as his hips push upwards.

Yixing cries out; his cock gets much needed friction now trapped between his and Taekwoon’s body. His teeth sink into the juncture between Taekwoon’s neck and shoulder when he feels his orgasm approaching. He gasps, “I am close.”

Taekwoon hears him and soon he flips them. Now, Yixing is on his knees and Taekwoon bends over him, thrusting harder into him. Yixing grabs on to the bedsheets and moans into the pillow as Taekwoon forgets all about being gentle, a complete contrast to last night and Yixing realises that he loves this as well. This is rough, and Taekwoon fucks him with abandon, and as his knees slide along the sheets, he loves how Taekwoon is driving him wild.

Then, at a particularly hard jab, Yixing feels the tightness unfurling and soon, he is coming long and hard on the sheets under him. As he comes, he clenches around Taekwoon, who groans and falls over Yixing’s back. He bites down hard on the back of Yixing’s neck as he too comes inside Yixing.

Yixing shudders and pants when he feels Taekwoon’s release coating his insides. He feels satisfied and he slumps further into the mattress. He feels Taekwoon’s lips lightly trail over his spine and he sighs. When Taekwoon is near his ears, he whispers, his voice dripping in affection, “I love you.”

Yixing hums, now a bit drowsy in pleasure, “Mm, I love you too hyung, so much.” He turns his head to look at Taekwoon, who leans down to slot his lips against Yixing’s. The kiss is languid and tender, and it doesn’t get any deeper, doesn’t get the time to when there is a loud knock on the door.

Taekwoon separates himself from Yixing with a groan and he shouts towards the door, “Go away Wonshik!”

Wonshik shouts back, “You two are too loud, and it’s still too early!”

Yixing squeaks and sits up quickly as his entire body blushes. Taekwoon curses at Wonshik, who laughs before walking away. When they think they are alone again, Taekwoon pulls Yixing into his embrace. He kisses his temple as he smiles, “Breakfast?”

Yixing stomach grumbles on cue and they both end up laughing. They quickly make themselves presentable and head downstairs, where in the brightly lit kitchen area Yifan already has breakfast going. Junmyeon is setting the table and he looks up, big grin on his face. “Morning guys.”

Yifan puts the rice on the table and raises an eyebrow at Taekwoon and glances at Yixing, “Did you…?”

Taekwoon nods and grabs bowls of rice for him and Yixing, “I did. He knows about us being soulmates.” The last part is said in a low, slightly shy voice and it makes Junmyeon giggle. Taekwoon throws him a small glare as he plops down beside Yixing, who squeezes his hand and smiles. Wonshik joins them soon enough, and they start their breakfast.

After breakfast is done, Yifan announces, “Yixing, we need to talk to you, would you join us downstairs?” Junmyeon sighs and starts clearing the dishes, Wonshik and Taekwoon helping him as Yixing blinks at Yifan in confusion, and dread. Yixing swivels around to look at Taekwoon, who smiles and nods, trying to reassure him with his gesture. Yixing isn’t too sure, but he mutters, “Okay.”

Junmyeon walks up to Yifan and smacks him on his head, “Stop scaring Yixing!”

Yifan rubs his head and pouts up at Junmyeon, “I am not scaring him.”

Wonshik chuckles, “You were doing the eyebrow thing.”

“What eyebrow thing?”

Taekwoon sighs and gestures at Yixing to follow him, who rises out of the chair before anyone can notice (Wonshik and Yifan have started to argue about the latter’s eyebrows). Taekwoon curls his fingers around Yixing’s wrist and pulls him down the corridor. They end up at a door and Taekwoon opens it to a small garden that blends into the woods, but Yixing can spot a well-trodden path through the trees and undergrowth.

They step out and they are not wearing shoes, but the grass is cool under their feet and Yixing smiles as the sunlight hits his face. He feels Taekwoon’s finger lace through his and he sighs, “Is Yifan going to ask me about those people I set on fire?”

Taekwoon shakes his head. “He will, but just, listen to him. There are many things in our past as well.” Yixing turns to look at Taekwoon, a frown on his face, and a question on the tip of his tongue, but Taekwoon shushes him by gently pressing his lips on his. “You’ll see.”

Yixing pouts, hoping that would sway Taekwoon, who just laughs, and it makes Yixing smile. He feels more in love as Taekwoon throws his head, his neck exposed and the sunlight falls on his face and his hair gleams. Yixing puts his hands on Taekwoon’s chest, which makes the latter look down and Yixing rises on his tiptoes and kisses him. He pulls back and asks, “You will be there, right?”

“I am never going anywhere,” Taekwoon cups his neck and promises.

A few minutes later, they are back in the basement, and Yifan takes the lead by starting. The long wáng says, “When we were all young, about twenty years ago, the Chinese government systematically started hunting creatures down for research purposes, or so they say. Now, this wasn’t new, other countries have done the same. There were three branches inside the government, and all of us here lost our parents and friends, they were captured and killed. This was happening in South Korea as well and when I was eleven I met the rebel group that Taekwoon was part of. Taekwoon had lost his parents prior and the group took me in and trained me. Wonshik joined us some years later, but he also had the same reasons as the cause.

“In the next ten years we managed to raze the two organisations to the ground. Yes, we killed the key players since we couldn’t really go to the law for help. However, there was one branch that went underground, and we suspect you were probably created there.”

Yifan pauses and Wonshik takes his place. The dilong speaks, “I was looking through major fires, since Taekwoon here described your power as highly lethal, and I found some evidence of unexplained arsons in Hong Kong and Changsha. Um, were they your doing?” Yixing gives a small, embarrassed nod. Wonshik grins, “Wicked. So, the lab, do you remember where it was?”

Yixing answers, “It was in Changsha. When we—me and Chanyeol—escaped the lab, we went to Hong Kong. But they found us there as well, and I lost Chanyeol.” Yixing gulps at that memory and he feels Taekwoon’s hand slowly rubbing his back.

“So, the lab’s in Changsha now,” Yifan muses as he scratches his chin. He flicks his eyes at Taekwoon, whose jaw sets and his brows draw together. “We need to finish this once and for all.”

Junmyeon who had been silent all this while, finally speaks up, “You are going to kill them, aren’t you?”

Yifan smiles, albeit sadly, “We will have to, I am sorry, love.”

Junmyeon shakes his head and shrugs his shoulder, and he says, trying to sound nonchalant, “I understand.”

“Are you, are you going to Changsha then?” Yixing asks, hesitant.

Yifan nods his head. “We have been looking for this lab for a while. We did hear they had been experimenting, and you are the result.”

Yixing smiles, a bit rueful, “I and Chanyeol were the only ones who survived you know, the others’ couldn’t survive beyond infancy, and some died before they could start puberty. We were always under harsh security and they were always testing us. They were trying to get genetic material from us, probably to experiment on other human beings. They thought we could become some sort of biological weapon. It was…it was terrible Yifan ge.”

Taekwoon pulls Yixing against his side and Yixing just slumps, his shoulders sag as he murmurs, “I was just a successful lab experiment. I am nothing.”

Taekwoon is the only one hears the last part and his heart clenches. He looks up to find Yifan looking at them with a sad expression. Taekwoon says, his voice firm, “They know Yixing’s here.”

Yifan nods. “Yes, and that is why we need to find them and end this shit for once and for all.”

They break soon after and Yifan and Wonshik return to the city with Junmyeon. Taekwoon and Yixing are going to stay, away from the city for a while, till Yifan and Wonshik make arrangements to get to China. Jongdae shows up a few hours later with Taekwoon’s stuff, like clothes and some money. Yixing is formally introduced to Jongdae, who he learns is a shang-yang, a thunderbird. Jongdae demonstrates his power, which is harnessing electricity and Yixing is terribly impressed, mostly at how much control Jongdae has over his powers as the thunderbird plays with a small ball of lightning he creates. Yixing even ends up blurting, “Could you teach me to control my powers?”

Jongdae breaks out into a huge smile, “Of course Yixing, no problem!”

Jongdae ends up staying for dinner, which Taekwoon makes. The shang-yang leaves soon enough, and he lets Taekwoon know he is joining them for the trip to Changsha. When the house is empty, the quietness of the woods settles in and Yixing is surprised by the silence, broken by the occasional nocturnal bird. He lies on the bed as he hears Taekwoon brushing his teeth in the bathroom, and he replays the day’s events over in his head.

Jongdae told him more about Yifan and Taekwoon’s small group of rebels—as Jongdae called them. Jongdae too was rescued from a lab when he was a teenager, and Junmyeon and Yifan basically raised him. The group actually has members all over the world, and even though Yifan likes to call it small, a group of two thousand individuals spread over various countries is hardly miniscule, if they ever came together at one place.

Jongdae, despite going to Japan for his higher education, did get involved in the Japanese section of things and ended up on a few missions to save creatures who were being exploited by humans. It both surprised and humbled Yixing that in this world, he was not alone, he never was. The impression he had in the labs growing up was that every creature was extinct and he and Chanyeol were the only ones—though artificial. To know he was never alone in this world, warmed his heart. Though, a small part of him remains unconvinced.

Taekwoon exits the bathroom and crawls into bed beside him. He turns off the light and the moonlight seeps in through the glass window and illuminates the room. Yixing doesn’t dally to wrap his limbs around his lover. He puts his head over Taekwoon’s heart and asks, “Taekwoon? Am I nothing? Like, am I even real?’

Taekwoon flashbacks to the murmured words Yixing said a few hours ago. He runs his fingers through Yixing’s hair and says, “No, you are very real.”

“I was made in a lab. Does, does that make me real?”

Taekwoon shifts and pushes Yixing down on the bed. Yixing gasps when he sees the way Taekwoon’s eyes harden and gleam as he says, “Yes, you are. You are very real to me, and you are my semis anima. I hate the circumstances that led you to me, but I am still thankful. It doesn’t matter, Yixing, it doesn’t, it never will to me. I love you, and I will protect you, I ready to kill for you.”

Yixing widens his eyes and swallows. He has never seen this side of Taekwoon—the firm voice, the determined expression and his heart both swells in love and clenches in worry. He snakes his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and pulls him down over him. Taekwoon moves on his side, pressing Yixing close to him as Yixing whispers, “I love you, don’t ever leave me.”

Taekwoon shakes his head. “I won’t, never.”

And then Taekwoon presses his lips against Yixing’s and the latter melts into it, because he always knew he could trust Taekwoon, no matter what, and he reaffirms and lets Yixing _feel_ it, the love and trust, through the touches and kisses on his bare skin. That night, Taekwoon makes love to him, makes him feel wanted, and most importantly, makes him feel like nothing can ever hurt him again.

 

A week later, Yixing is on a plane heading to the place he never thought he would have to ever return. They are in a private jet that someone called Heenim provided, and Yixing is glad he has space to stretch his legs out. Taekwoon is asleep on the seat in front of him, Yifan and Wonshik too are fast asleep. Only Jongdae’s awake with him and poring over some papers, reading them with his face scrunched up.

Yixing decides to join him and takes the seat opposite him. The shang-yang looks up and smiles, Yixing smiles back and asks, “Need any help?”

Jongdae smiles, “Nah, I am good. Just going over through my thesis papers actually.”

Yixing’s smile gets wider; he knows he and Jongdae are roughly the same age, so his voice is wistful when he says, “College sounds fun, I wish I could go to college as well.”

Jongdae smiles, his eyes kind as he says, “Who says you can’t? Maybe when all of this is over, you can enroll in a college. Don’t worry, I am sure we can manage to forge some documents for you.”

Yixing feels his face warming up in embarrassment. He _is_ an illegal immigrant after all, and the talk about getting him some documents has been a topic of discussion a few days ago. He feels shy as he admits, “That’d be nice.”

Jongdae pats Yixing’s hand and they chat amiably for a while till Yixing feels the need to go pee. He walks to the back of the plane and enters the bathroom. As he flushes, his eyes land on his reflection in the small mirror. He chuckles softly when he sees the mark on the base of his neck. Taekwoon really loves marking him, and Yixing blushes when he remembers the events of last night. He washes his hands as he tries to stop the memories from getting him all hot and bothered. He is in a plane with supernatural beings who can smell arousal on him only too easily, and after the teasing he—and Taekwoon—had to endure from Wonshik, he has to be careful now.

He returns to his seat and watches Taekwoon sleep, and he smiles. There has been another thing he had noticed about himself recently. Even though he finds it hard to admit to himself, but his sex drive has been on an all-time high since the night it got revealed that Taekwoon was a phoenix. Yixing also has noticed that the strong orange-scented fluid is only there when they are about to or having sex. Taekwoon thought it was just Yixing’s natural scent and since they always use lube, Taekwoon hasn’t really realised it is coming from Yixing himself.

Yixing wishes he could ask someone, but he is kind of shy. He thinks Yifan could possibly help him, but to be honest, the long wáng sometimes scares him and Wonshik is out of the question. The dilong is insufferable at the best of times. He glances at Jongdae and his face scrunched up in concentration and he considers to maybe confide in him, but then thinks better of it. He is sort of shy about discussing his sex life with people anyway, especially regarding strange body fluids. He decides to take a nap himself after he checks that they still have an hour to go.

 

Returning to Changsha felt strange; Yixing felt like he was in an alien world. The sounds, the noises, the smells, all felt familiar yet like a stranger. The journey from the small private hanger to the nondescript hotel they are staying was spent by Yixing glancing out into the world he left behind with awe and fear. He felt like every time they stopped at a red light there were eyes on him, eyes that knew his secret and were judging him from it. A part of him wanted to bound out of the car and start running, but Taekwoon’s firm grip on his hand grounded him, reminded him that right now, he was safe. As long as he had Taekwoon, nothing will happen to him.

The hotel is old, reminding Yixing of the houses he had seen on postcards when he was in the lab. It has a courtyard, red walls and a sloping, tiled roof. Wonshik explains when he sees Yixing looking at it with a frown, “It is an old government building. One of our comrades owns it.”

Yixing gives Wonshik half a smile at the use of the word comrade. They step inside and a tall man greets them, though calling him a man is wrong since up close Yixing realizes he may be the tiniest bit older than Winwin himself. The boy hugs Wonshik, then Yifan and bows politely at the rest of them. Yifan introduces, “This is Xuxi, and he is the son of our friend here.”

“Hello everyone, welcome,” Xuxi says and smiles. Side by side, shoulder to shoulder with Yifan, Yixing is surprised to see the kid as tall as Yifan. “My mother is waiting for you all.”

They are soon introduced to Xuxi’s mother, Gong Li, who is a terribly attractive woman in her forties. She exudes regality like no one Yixing has ever met before and his suspicions are confirmed when he learns from Taekwoon that the mother-son are dragons as well—a different kind from Yifan and Wonshik though. They are zhulong, a solar dragon kind, said to be descendants of gods who can control the winds and turn day to night and night to day just by the will of their minds.  

Li pours them some fragrant tea and frowns at Yixing, her nostrils flaring slightly. Yixing feels extremely shy and guilty since he can already tell what she is thinking as she remarks, “You are different.”

Yixing curls into himself, and Wonshik answers for him, “Remember the lab we couldn’t find here? He was trapped there for years.”

“You escaped?” Xuxi asks, his eyes wide with curiosity. He leans closer, peering at Yixing, “Can I ask what are you?”

His mother rolls his eyes and drags him back by grabbing his neck. Xuxi is obviously ticklish there as he yelps. Yixing hides a smile behind his hand as he answers, “I am a phoenix.”

“Like this one here?” Li points at Taekwoon. She tilts her head as Taekwoon nods and she says, “Huh, you two are mated.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen as he gapes at the woman. “How could you tell?”

Li taps her nose and smirks, “I have walked this earth long enough to know Mister Kim.”

They are shown to their rooms and Li tells them to get some rest before beginning the search for the labs. She also promises them support and wishes them well. Yifan and Wonshik take one room, which they share with Jongdae (the thunder bird whines for a whole minute about sleeping on the floor); Yixing and Taekwoon are given a separate room. Xuxi apologizes for the unavailability of rooms since a group of elderly people from Beijing on a group holiday have taken all their rooms.

Yixing takes a shower and Taekwoon joins him, surprising him. Taekwoon grins and kisses under his jaw, making Yixing sigh and melt into his embrace, his back to Taekwoon’s chest. Taekwoon mumbles as the hot water cascades down their bodies, “You know, you smell so fucking good sometimes.”

Yixing chuckles as he picks up the body shower gel, “I blame you.” He reads the label on the bottle and learns it is ylang ylang and lavender. He lathers it between his palms and turns around. He moves his hands all over Taekwoon’s chest and back. Taekwoon decides to return the favour and soon, Yixing, too is covered in the lavender-scented foam. Taekwoon grabs his hips and pushes him closer, so the water falls on them evenly, washing the foam away. Yixing laughs and tucks his head under Taekwoon’s chin, “I can’t decide if I want you to fuck me against the wall or cuddle me to sleep.”

Taekwoon feels his face heating up at the first suggestion, but then again, they just landed after a flight and all common sense tells him they should rest but Yixing is moving his mouth against his sternum and his hands are crawling dangerously close to his loins. But, tomorrow might be a big day, so he turns off the shower and decides to be the responsible one. He curls his fingers under Yixing’s chin and lifts his face up.

Yixing’s wet hair is plastered to his head and one side of his dimples show as his teeth clamp down on his lower lip. He looks sinful and Taekwoon’s resolve might be wavering. However, with much restraint, Taekwoon whispers, “You are tempting me, but I really think we should rest. I will fuck you against any surface you want later.”

Yixing laughs, his cheeks coloured the shade of pink Taekwoon loves way too much. He releases himself from Taekwoon’s hold and steps out of the shower cubicle. He grabs a towel and throws another at Taekwoon. He smiles, eyes gleaming with mischief as he says, “I will remember that Mister Jung.”

Taekwoon groans, half in frustration and half in love.

 

Morning breaks and Yixing is the first to wake. They had rooms at the first floor of the main building, so he opens the windows to find a strange bird with long legs clearing its throat at the sky, stomping about rather delicately—considering its gangly legs—in the courtyard. Yixing frowns at it and it is soon replaced by surprise when the bird transforms into a girl. The light pink feathers melt away into hands and the legs shorten to resemble human limbs. The girl doesn’t look that old and has a soft, round face with big eyes and long, wavy, almost midnight black hair down to her lower back. She finds him looking at her and waves at him with a smile. She skips towards him and says, her Mandarin accented, “Hello! Are you the phoenix Xuxi was talking about?”

“I am,” Yixing smiles back, unable to help at her bright, warm grin. He also realizes she is not Chinese, or even East Asian for that matter since her eyes aren’t slanted but deep set and framed by long, thick lashes. She also seems tall, her head is almost at the level of the window pane, “I am Yixing, who are you? And what are you?”

She giggles and extends a hand and says, “My name is Devina, I am from Hong Kong, my parents are Indian, and I am a jatok.”

“A jatok?” Yixing gives her a confused look.

She grins again, “Why don’t you come down for breakfast with me? I will tell you about me!”

So, Yixing quickly freshens up and walks out of his room and meets Devina in the courtyard. She takes him to the kitchen where an elderly man instantly provides them with some handmade spicy-sweet noodles and steaming dumplings. Devina speaks, “A jatok is a drought bird. People used to believe in our existence and thought our appearance in drought areas harkens rain, and it is true, partly. We are signs of _incoming_ rain; we would turn forms when we would _sense_ that the rains were coming. Every village had a bird, but no one knew we were human, except for say, the ruling overlord. Thus, if we didn’t change for months, specifically during summer months, they would blame the failure of crops on us and started slaughtering us.

“Since our bird forms were well documented, everyone thought that we were just another endangered bird species. After some time, we all took to hiding and but our bodies didn’t change. Every time we could feel the monsoon coming, we would turn into birds. It is mighty inappropriate, especially since we lived in plains. Some of us moved to countries elsewhere. I even know some of us holed up in Russia!”

Yixing laughs, but then his smile drops thinking about the pains Devina and her kind had to endure. It is truly sad. He picks up his chopsticks and eats a dumpling, “So, is it going to rain today?”

Devina nods, “Yep. Though, I think the presence of the thunder bird might be to blame because I think the rainy season is ending here. I heard they can create rains with their beating wings.”

“Ah,” Yixing chews and gulps, “So, why are you here?”

“Oh! I met Xuxi online and he said his family owns a hotel, and I just graduated high school, so I thought why not take a solo trip!”

Yifan and Wonshik join them for breakfast and Devina gapes at them. Her nostrils flare, scenting them and she frowns, “Oh, hello, I am Devina!” The two men introduce themselves.

Yixing grins, “She is a jatok, a drought bird.”

Yifan raises an eyebrow, “I have never met one so young before.”

Devina’s eyes widen in glee, “I am only eighteen actually! You have met my kind before?”

“In London,” Yifan says grabbing some for himself.

Devina clicks her tongue and shakes her head, “It was such a stupid idea when some of us moved to London. It is always raining there!” The men laugh at her comment but the mirth leaves when she casually says, “So, why are so many creatures in one place all of a sudden? You guys aren’t here for a vacation, are you? And you, mister Wu and mister Kim, are dragons, aren’t you?”

Wonshik grins, “You are a smart one, aren’t you?”

Devina grins, “Of course, I am!”

“Do you know what Xuxi and his mother is involved in?” Yifan asks, his voice suddenly serious.

Devina slowly nods her head, her grin dropping as well, seriousness in her eyes making an appearance. “She didn’t tell me much, but I understood that she is part of some sort of hidden organization protecting our kind. And when Xuxi told me of all the creatures he has seen here, I deduced that my hunch was right—this is rather an obscure part of the city, isn’t it? Why would so many creatures come and go if not if aunty Li was involved in something? Plus, this is a safe haven. I have seen the protections in place here.”

Wonshik and Yifan both look taken aback by Devina, and even Yixing is shocked, his breakfast forgotten. Devina takes in their faces and grins, “Just because I turn into a bird doesn’t mean I am birdbrained!”

Wonshik chuckles and crosses his arms, “Listen kid, when you are old enough, you are welcome to join us.”

Devina nods and starts eating her food again, having paused to talk, “I will remember that! I want to do something for my brethren as well!”

Taekwoon and Jongdae join them soon after and Xuxi is surprised to find his friend here with them. Though, judging by his red face when Devina sends him a smile tells Yixing that the dragon might have a crush on the girl. However, it is only when they are all walking out of the kitchen and Devina falls in step with Yixing does she tell him in a low voice, “Xuxi is my soul-half, my doshor, as we call him in our tongue. He doesn’t know it yet, but I knew it the moment I saw him the day he came to pick me up at the airport.”

Yixing frowns, “But how did you know, like how were you sure?”

Devina laughs as she explains, “My ma told me that when we find our soul-halfs, the colour of our plume changes. You saw my pink feathers, right?” Yixing nods. “They were actually grey before, and pink is his favourite colour, go figure.”

“Xuxi has a crush on you though,” Yixing says.

Devina nods, “Oh, I know.” Then, she pouts as her eyebrows furrow, “But I don’t know how dragons realize it.”

Yixing stops her by grabbing her shoulder and whispers into her ears, “Actually, I heard from Taekwoon that you need to kiss a dragon to let him know. Apparently, if their bodies heat up so much that they might actually set everything on fire, that’s how they know.”

Devina’s eyes gleam at this piece of information and looks at Xuxi, who is frowning at her and her closeness with Yixing right now. Yixing too notices the look of intense jealousy on Xuxi’s face—he is already halfway there. He already knows Devina is a smart girl, she will find her way sooner than later.

They find Gong Li in the proper dining room and she has prepared the room to work as their office for the stay. They hole themselves in that room for a while; Xuxi and Devina serve them coffee and snacks midmorning. Gong Li sends her an impressed look and Yixing smiles—looks like Xuxi’s mother already knows as well.

After some time, Yifan and Wonshik decide to hit up some old friend who had joined them before in finding this lab while Taekwoon and Jongdae will travel with Yixing to find the lab. Since Yixing ran in the cover of the night, he didn’t get to see anything properly. Whenever he and Chanyeol were taken for their “outings” from the lab, their eyes were blindfolded. Thus, Yixing doesn’t actually know where the lab is.

“We used to go the market by Wu Yi Da Dao,” Yixing says as they all return to the hotel in the evening. He had walked around the market today and nothing triggered his memory, except, “They use to walk us there. Stairs, I remember taking too many stairs.”

Yifan perks up, “Walk? That means the lab isn’t far.”

Wonshik already had a map out and he shakes his head, “There are no buildings that can be a lab in the whole area.”

Devina looks up from the map she was studying. She had somehow infiltrated their little group and wanted to offer her help, and despite Yifan grumbling, she gave him such a strong puppy eye, he was convinced. She says, “What if? What if the place is underground?” Wonshik and Yifan take to turn to her in surprise, Devina elaborates, “You guys were always looking for a building aboveground in far flung areas, but what if it was always right under our noses in the heart of this city? Yixing ge just talked about taking a lot of stairs!” She turns to look at Yixing, “Gege, can you remember if you were taking the stairs down or up?”

Yixing’s eyes widen, “Up. We were always taking the stairs up.” He swivels his head to look at Yifan and say, “When I was escaping, I remember running up as well. But we ended up on another side, perhaps? Because I don’t remember where it was, it didn’t look like any of the places I have ever been to.”

Taekwoon gets to his feet and crosses his arms. He looks at Yifan and says, “We need a yaoguai.”

“A demon?” Devina scowls.

“Underground dwelling, annoying little demons,” Yifan groans. He finds Devina still scowling and he explains, “They are not really demons, just lesser beings. They don’t transform into anything flashy like us, some of them like to melt their own skin off their bone and dance in their skeleton, scaring people. You get the gist…”

Devina nods and by the way her eyes glitter, Yixing already dreads what the next question will be, “Can I see one?”

Li is at first, unwilling to summon a yaoguai into her house, then when she learns of Yixing’s plight, she kindly hands them a possible contact. Devina joins Yifan and Taekwoon after much begging, and Xuxi ends up joining them too, claiming to be Devina’s protection. Li sends them to a restaurant about half an hour away and when they step inside, all the staff turn to look at them. It does not pass the dragons and the birds to understand the entirety of the people staring at them with venom in their eyes are demons. The handful of patrons remains oblivious. A tall, muscular man stops them and points at a staircase at the back, “Go up, our master doesn’t like dragons barging in her restaurant like that.”

Yifan frowns, this strangely feels ominous. He shares a glance with Taekwoon and they walk upstairs. There is only one room and it is blocked by heavy red curtains. Incense smoke is swirling out of the tiny gap between the curtains. Taekwoon parts the curtains and a feminine voice calls out, “Is Wu Yifan here?”

Yifan’s blood runs cold; of course, of all the demons on earth and beyond, he had to step into this mówáng’s abode. He groans as he steps inside as well, “Yifei.”

A mówáng is a demon king, or queen in this case, who basically commands over lesser demon beings. Yifan had an unfortunate run-in with Yifei once when he wanted help years ago. She nearly killed him and he gave her a nasty scar on her forehead, which, Yifan notes, is still prominent on her face. Yifei smirks, “Knew I smelt someone familiar and unpleasant.”

Taekwoon looks down at the woman seated on a chaise, playing chequers on her own. She looks youthful and is rather beautiful despite the nasty scar starting from her forehead to the side of her temple. She might be wearing strong glamour since her skin is flawless and her eyes are clear and yellow. She waves at Taekwoon, gesturing him to take a seat and he does while Yifan, Devina and Xuxi keep standing, the youngsters are slightly gawking.

Taekwoon starts without preamble, “We need your help.’

Yifei sneers up at Yifan and says, “And why should I help you? Especially when you are friends with that dragon?”

Taekwoon sighs, he jerks his head towards Yifan and sends his friend a glare. Yifan sighs, scowls at the demon and then walks out with the teenagers in tow. Yifei taps her fingers on the table, her gold painted nails clacking on the lacquered table. She narrows her eyes at him and says, “So, the problem is yours, whatever it is?” Taekwoon nods. “So, what is it? And you do know what we charge in return, right?”

“Blood, I know,” Taekwoon says. “Though, I don’t think phoenix blood has that much magic in it.”

Yifei chuckles, “That’s for me to decide! Anyway, what do you want my firebird?”

Taekwoon tells her about Devina’s theory and Yifei hears him, keeping silent throughout. She bares her teeth and hisses, “Silly humans. They drove us aboveground too. Fine, I will help you. But,” she grins, “The young girl you have with you, I want her blood as well. I smell her and I don’t understand her kind.”

Taekwoon frowns but he knows he cannot refuse. Yifei then agrees to let her minions sniff about underground, trying to find the location and entrance and get back to him as soon as possible. Devina, on the other hand, is only too excited to hand over her blood to the demon queen even if Xuxi bristles and Yifan stares at the minion collecting the blood with thinly veiled animosity.

A day later, at twilight, the large muscular man is seen loitering outside the hotel and he only talks to Devina, handing her a slip of paper. She hands it to Yifan, who reads it and scowls, “Lobster restaurant, side door.” He looks back at his friends and says, “We leave in an hour.”

 

The “lobster restaurant” turns out to be a seafood restaurant with a giant cartoon lobster pasted on their front doors. The building the restaurant is located in is just one level, and there is a narrow alleyway wrapping around one side, and overall, it doesn’t look that remarkable. Jongdae steps ahead and he walks to the back, only to return to the van and say, “Okay, there is one door by the alleyway, steel reinforced and a concealed biometric system.”

Wonshik grins, “Aren’t I glad you joined us.”

Jongdae smirks, “You are, I know.”

Yixing clasps on to Taekwoon as they follow Yifan, Wonshik and Jongdae down the lane. It is dark and Yixing almost trips on his feet when Taekwoon creates a small fireball to illuminate their way. Yixing looks at the small, glowing amorphous sphere with awe and envy. He would love to have control over his powers like that someday. He whispers, “Cool.”

Taekwoon smiles, his face warming up at the compliment. They are now standing in front of the door and Jongdae manifests a small lightning bolt that he aims at the biometric system. The thing shoots electric sparks and the smell of burning wire tells them the thing is bust. Wonshik next uses his power of transmuting elements and the door opens without much force. Yifan nods at Taekwoon, “Keep your werelight going.”

Taekwoon increases the intensity of the light and floats the ball ahead of them. They see a small landing and stairs that go on, and Yixing wonders just how deep underground were they kept. They go down the stairs with Yifan in front and Wonshik taking the rear, their guns pointed. Yixing had asked why creatures would even need arms, Jongdae had quipped, “Imagine if someone dowses the dragons in water or uses some sort of talisman to drain their power. Guns are simply faster hyung.” Yixing didn’t question that anymore.

It feels like they had been climbing the stairs for almost an hour, when it was only a mere fifteen minutes, before they reach a landing. Much to the experienced ones in the team’s surprise, the reception area is empty and there is only one light on n the space. There are no personnel. Jongdae searches for any sense of electricity and he frowns when he finds none, “Gege, the cameras are bust too.”

Taekwoon shakes his head, his eyes suddenly glowing orange, “This doesn’t feel okay.”

Wonshik too shakes his head, “Maybe this is a lesser used section? Yixing?”

Yixing is staring at the place in shock; he remembers this area had a few people manning it. The plexiglass at the main desk had a woman receiving the government people. The narrow corridor by the left of it too had a security guard who would stay put all the time in case of emergencies. The offices were on this corridor, all the men and women doing paperwork would be holed there. Yixing didn’t like that man. He murmurs, “I don’t understand. It looks abandoned. Why?”

As Yixing was trying to understand, Jongdae had walked down the corridor on the right, were the labs and examination rooms are, and he passes a couple of empty rooms before the stench of blood and rotting flesh greets him when he opens the third room. He shouts for his team and they come running down to find a body splayed open on the table.

It is tall and its limbs are hairy—there is something almost primitive about the man or woman. Someone had made a Y incision and didn’t stitch it back up, thus its organs were exposed and Yixing starts gagging. Yifan looks a bit closer and he steps back, gasping, “That is a yeren!”

Taekwoon sounds incredulous when he asks, “A yeren? You mean the famous cave-people of Hubei? Aren’t they extinct?”

Yifan shakes his head, “No, my grandfather once told me about meeting one, who he said was the last of her kind.”

Jongdae scowls, his features twisting in anger, “So, they captured her and killed her? Ended the last yeren?”

Yifan nods—then, suddenly, a door opens on the left and a man stumbles in. He is short and is mostly bald with clumps of grey hair on his temple and when he sees Yixing, he gasps, “Experiment zero six!”

Yixing recognizes him, doctor Wen; he hides behind Taekwoon and whimpers. Taekwoon seethes, ready to unleash some fire when Yifan points his gun at the man and says, “Where is everyone?”

Dr. Wen grins as he puts his hands up, “There are only three of us left. The government shut this place down after experiment sixty one’s death.” Yixing stifles a sob. “Oh, sweet little Yixing,” the man croons, “You came back.” He starts inching closer and except Taekwoon, the rest of them raise their guns, “Would you like to see Chanyeol?”

Yixing gasps and steps out from behind Taekwoon and murmurs, “Chanyeol?”

“Yes? We kept him with us, you know. Follow me!” he says and turns around, rushing back through where he came from. Yifan curses and they follow after him. Taekwoon has to drag Yixing who suddenly finds his feet are feeling heavy. _Chanyeol is alive?_

Dr. Wen stops in front of another door and opens it to two more people hunched over a microscope. Yixing recognizes them all and his heart sinks. One of them, Dr. Guo raises an eyebrow at Yixing and says, “I didn’t know you spent more money trying to bring experiment back. We don’t have that kind of cash to spend Wen.”

Dr. Wen chuckles, “Oh no, no! I did nothing! Yixing returned on his own!”

The two—one woman and one man—gasp and their smiles turn sinister as the other doctor, Dr. Lang, exclaims, “That means now we can take Yixing back to the president and show that our experiment _were_ indeed successful! Our labs can start all over again!”

Wonshik spits on the floor and says, “Listen you fuckers, we aren’t your friends. We are here to kill you.”

Dr. Wen chuckles, “If you kill us, you will never see Chanyeol again.”

Yixing cries out and grabs Wonshik’s wrists, trying to put his gun down. His eyes are wide and filled with tears as he asks, “Where is he? Where is Chanyeol!”

Dr. Guo laughs, “You want to see Chanyeol?” He presses a button and a door opens towards the wall. It seems like a closet or a freezer and when it opens, Yixing gasps and drops to his knees. Inside the enclave, inside a giant glass container of sort, rests Chanyeol’s body, frozen, his eyes open and unseeing. Guo continues, “We couldn’t let his body rot, you see. We still needed samples.”

Yixing gets to his feet and stumbles forward. Taekwoon almost takes after him but Jongdae stops him. The thunderbird realizes the scientists are not carrying arms but Yixing’s personal torment is the only thing palpable in the room. The creatures all sense it and they don’t stop Yixing when he hurls himself at the glass container.

Yixing starts sobbing when he sees how parts of Chanyeol’s flesh has been cut away and how his beautiful, golden skin is now covered in icicles and coloured blue. His eyes, his wonderful, warm eyes are clouded over and he looks out into nothing. Yixing’s heart lurches and then Lang says, “His regenerative powers weren’t good enough. That’s why we need you Yixing, you are the best we ever made.”

 _Made._ Yixing is just a manmade science experiment. Artificial, but he lives and he loves. To these people, he was nothing, just a thing to be tested, to be studied. But now, he is different. He has Taekwoon. His heart throbs and his vision blurs as tears overflow and run down his face. He looks at the three doctors and when he sees their grinning, ugly faces, something inside him breaks.

Taekwoon feels it; he grabs Yifan, Wonshik and Jongdae and says in a low, tense voice, “You all need to leave. Yixing is going to explode and I don’t think you guys can handle it.” When Jongdae looks like he is about to complain, Taekwoon shakes his head, “No, create diversions and then I need you, Jongdae, to stop the fire. Yixing has no control—I have seen what he can do.”

No sooner is Taekwoon finished does everyone feel the sudden change in the temperature in this closed, subterranean room. Beads of sweat form on the doctor’s faces and Lang even complains, “What happened to the air con?”

Yifan grabs Jongdae and Wonshik and takes off for the stairs as fast as they can before Yixing transforms. The rage, the hatred and the sorrow for the loss of the man he loved churns an inferno inside him and suddenly, there are flames everywhere. Yixing watches as the scientists understand what is going to happen but are left speechless when the fire kisses them and their flesh instantly starts to melt. They scream and try to get away but it is no use—the entire room is flooded with flames.

Taekwoon has turned into his true form and his wings snap, swimming through the fire as he plucks Yixing with his claw and flies out of the room. Yixing’s fire leaves a trail and it spreads throughout the entire place. The yeren on the table is turned black in seconds and Taekwoon keeps flying, moving up the stairs. When he comes to the small landing, he changes back into human and pulls Yixing into his embrace. He feels the same sensation of his skin peeling and flesh burning, but he holds on and keeps murmuring words of love and comfort. He looks down the stairwell and it is akin to looking at the mouth of the volcano. Everything is yellow and red.

Slowly, Yixing returns to normal. Taekwoon’s old skin slides off, revealing the new, unharmed skin underneath, and he pulls Yixing even closer, who starts wailing into his neck. The door opens again and Wonshik cries, “What the hell?” The heat is unbearable and Wonshik feels like he is getting burnt by just standing at the entrance.

Taekwoon looks at him and says, “Take Jongdae and stop the fire. There are people aboveground.”

Wonshik nods; he grabs Jongdae and the thunderbird manipulates the weather till it suddenly starts raining. Wonshik uses the water and channels it through the door and it takes them some time, but they manage to extinguish it, especially after Yifan transforms and blows huge gusts of wind down the stairwell.

Taekwoon was still huddled in the corner with Yixing, so they both get drenched. Only when all of it’s over does Yixing say, “I am free.”

 

Yixing is still riding the high from the adrenaline, from the fire. He is so strung up, he can even feel the tips of his fingers burning. He reaches for Taekwoon's hand and when the older comes in contact with his skin, he gasps, "Yixing!"

Yixing's eyelids flutter. He whimpers, "Take me to our room, I don't think I should be here. You know I have no control."

Taekwoon whisks Yixing away, not waiting to explain anything to the others. He carries Yixing and his own heart thumps when he feels the younger's heated skin from through the cotton shirt. Yixing hasn't come down from the explosion at the lab. He might reignite, and Taekwoon knows he is the only one who can stop it.

He carries Yixing to the backyard instead and kneels on the ground as the first flame appears on the latter's hand. Taekwoon grabs it, and his flesh sizzles but he doesn't remove it. He pulls Yixing on his lap and crashes his mouth against the other's.

Yixing whimpers into the kiss as Taekwoon moves his lips with no precision. He feels teeth sink into his lower lip and he groans. He can smell the flesh on his hand burning and he chokes on a sob. He knows Taekwoon will be fine, but he doesn't like hurting him.

Slowly, Taekwoon deepens the kiss, and Yixing melts into it, and his heat reduces, only to be replaced by a heat of another kind. Yixing uses his free hand to curl his fingers around Taekwoon's neck and bites down on his lip. It’s all teeth and tongue, and soon breathing gets too difficult but neither of them are willing to stop. They pull back at the same time and Yixing feels the heat pooling in his gut as he watches Taekwoon heave, his lips red and swollen. Yixing cups Taekwoon’s face and plants small kisses on his jaw as he murmurs, “I love you, I love you, I love you so, so much.”

Taekwoon pulls Yixing tighter to his body, holds him closer till he can feel the thud of Yixing’s heartbeat against his chest. He kisses along Yixing’s neck as he whispers back, “I love you, you are safe, no one will ever hurt you.”

Yixing pulls back and smiles, “I know, I always knew I will be safe with you.” He cards his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair and adds, “Do you think it is a semis anima thing? Even when I first saw you for a grand total of five seconds in that train, I knew you were something different.”

Taekwoon smiles back as makes Yixing comfortable on his lap. “I knew you were different too.” And then Taekwoon slots his lips against Yixing’s again and the latter smiles as his heart expands in joy, in liberation, and mostly, in love.  

 

They are on the flight back to Seoul and Yixing is dozing off, head pressed against Taekwoon’s shoulder. He smiles when Taekwoon’s nuzzles into his hair. They stayed an extra four days in Changsha due to Li’s insistence, and Yixing thoroughly enjoyed himself. He tried to not think too hard about the fire and how he reduced Chanyeol to ashes as well in it, but Li tells him his friend is in a better place now. Yixing wants to believe in that.

Xuxi and Devina were given invitations to come visit any time they want and Devina’s glee was overflowing. She promised she would come, no matter what. Yixing was happy too that he made friends here, in the city that once only gave him pain.

Suddenly, Yixing feels his stomach lurching. He puts a hand over it and frowns. He didn’t have anything bad to eat today, did he? No, he cannot recall. His stomach lurches again and he feels bile rising up his esophagus. He rushes out of the seat and he hears Taekwoon and Yifan asking him if he’s okay but he can’t reply to them. He ends up on his knees on the bathroom floor as he empties his meager dinner of rice and pickled beets into the toilet bowl.

He feels fingers carding through his hair and the familiar soft voice asking him, “Yixing? Are you okay?”

Yixing looks back and wipes his mouth. He reaches to flush the rather disturbing red coloured vomit and smiles, “Maybe the pickles didn’t suit me, huh.”

Taekwoon smiles back, though Yixing can see the concern in his eyes. He grumbles, “Told you eat something else at dinner.”

Yixing gets to his feet and washes his mouth. He says, after rinsing his mouth, “I know. Xuxi prepared crab for us, and I love crab, but somehow the moment I smelled it, my appetite died.” Yixing can see Taekwoon frowning in the reflection. Yixing shakes his head and turns around, hoping his dimples distract his semis anima enough. “Stop worrying, I am fine.”

Taekwoon doesn’t believe him but he lets Yixing kiss him.

 

Since the night Yixing stayed up puking his stomach contents out in the flight back to Seoul, his condition hasn’t bettered. He still felt nauseous, sluggish, sometimes extremely dizzy and mild headaches would attack him occasionally. Taekwoon was worried, and so was the rest of them, even Jongdae, who let him put his head on his shoulder when he was feeling sick on the plane ride back to Seoul.

It has been a month since they returned, and Yixing’s sickness hasn’t lessened. Instead, they had aggravated and Yixing wakes up this morning, beelining straight for the bathroom to dry heave over the toilet. Taekwoon rushes in behind him and he finds Yixing crying, his face pressed against the ceramic. Taekwoon pulls him in his arms and wipes his face with a wet face towel. His face is etched in a deep scowl, he says, “We need to go see a doctor.”

Yixing shakes his head. “And what happens if they run tests?” Taekwoon curses under his breath. “Exactly, we cannot go to a doctor.”

“Wait,” Taekwoon says as he remembers something. “Jisoo is a nurse, she can help us. We can send them your blood or something to test.”

Yixing leans against Taekwoon and nods in agreement. Later that day, Jisoo collects some blood from Yixing and rushes off to test it. She looked worried as well when she sees Yixing’s ashen complexion and fatigued countenance. A few days later, Wonshik calls everyone to Yifan’s house in the afternoon and his voice sounds tense and strange, and Taekwoon instantly gets worried.

While driving to Yifan’s house, Taekwoon has one hand on the wheel and the other laced with Yixing’s, who is equally scared. No one says anything but they are both thinking the same thing: nobody knows how long hybrids like Yixing live, so they are both wondering and worrying over Yixing’s mortality.

When they arrive, they find Yifan, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Wonshik waiting for them in the living room. All of them turn to look at them, their faces anxious and confused, mostly alarmed. Yixing swallows as he starts fearing the worst. They are quickly seated and Taekwoon gulps, “So?”

Wonshik drags his teeth over his lower lip and puts the blood work report on the table. He says, “You better read it.”

Taekwoon picks up the report and Yixing leans in, to read and to prepare himself for whatever is in there. Taekwoon and Yixing read through the report and they both gasp at the result. Yixing clutches the report and whispers, shocked and terrified, “What does this mean? How can I be, be _pregnant_?”  

Wonshik shakes his head. “I don’t know Yixing. Jisoo send it to the path lab, lying about where she got the blood from, and the lab ran tests, even checked the results multiple times just to ensure they didn’t somehow mess up, they didn’t. That is your blood report.”

Yixing shakes his head, thoroughly confused and scared now. “But, but, how?”

Yixing then looks at Taekwoon, hoping for an explanation. However, it is Junmyeon who speaks, “Wait, aren’t fenghuangs sometimes born hermaphrodites? I think I read it somewhere!”

That seems to make Taekwoon gasp as his brain kickstarts. “I, I have heard about it. There were never any in my family, but I heard it did happen. It is rare, though.”

Jongdae nods as he crosses his arms. “So, maybe the gene that was chosen to create Yixing came from a hermaphrodite fenghuang or a fenghuang who had a hermaphrodite ancestor?”

Junmyeon adds as he covers Yixing with a blanket, who has started shivering, “Yes, could be.” He runs his hand over Yixing’s back, hoping to soothe him. “Yixing, please, don’t panic. We are here for you, don’t stress, it might make you sicker. You can’t compromise your health now, can you?”

Yixing gasps as he puts a hand over his belly. There is a life growing in there now, and he can’t quite believe it. Junmyeon gets to his feet and ushers everyone, except Taekwoon, out of the room. As soon as the room empties, Taekwoon rushes over to Yixing’s side and scoops him up in his arms. Yixing’s shoulder heaves as he presses his face against Taekwoon’s neck and the panic returns. His fingers curl into fists on Taekwoon’s shirt and his voice quivers as he asks, “What now? What do we do?”

Taekwoon splays his hands on Yixing’s back and gently rubs his hand in slow circles. He kisses the top of Yixing’s head and says, “We will figure this out, we will.” Taekwoon tightens his hands around Yixing and he says, “I love you Yixing, so much. I know what you are thinking, and I want you to stop. I am _never_ leaving you.”

Yixing sighs and inhales deeply. He doesn’t know how Taekwoon does it, but he was getting insecure again and wondering if this is what will break them apart, and he will then have to figure out things on his own, and Taekwoon does _it_ again—understands him and tells him all the things he didn’t know he needs to hear. Taekwoon’s warm, soothing scent fills his senses and he sighs again, winding his arms tighter around his soulmate. He murmurs, “I am scared Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon sinks his fingers into Yixing’s hair and whispers, “As you should be, and so am I. I am going to be such a boring parent.”

Yixing leans back a little, a small, confused frown on his face as he regards Taekwoon, who smiles down at him, his eyes sparkling slightly in amusement; and suddenly Yixing knows he will be okay.

 

**Eight months later**

Yixing heaves, slightly out of breath as he watches Taekwoon pacing and sweating in front of him. On one side, Yixing has Junmyeon wiping the sweat of his face while on the other Jisoo is ensuring that Yixing remains comfortable because today is the day and Yixing went into labour two days later than the expected date. His contractions had been hitting in intervals and Jisoo is preparing to get him under anesthesia as soon as she deems him prepared. It will be a Caesarean birth, even though Yixing can feel the bones in his hips trying to stretch and that part of the pain is truly unbearable, and honestly, watching Taekwoon pacing infuriates him to no extent.

Yixing snarls, “Will you _please_ stop doing that!”

Taekwoon halts and Junmyeon bites down on his lip; he knows Yixing has been highly strung out throughout the entire pregnancy. His body was changing, and his hormones basically forgot what stability is. He either found Yixing unreasonably happy or fuming at Taekwoon. But watching Taekwoon handle Yixing through all this was something for his old friends. The usually stoic man had been transformed over this one year, and it has been a good change.

Right now, Taekwoon stops pacing and throws Yixing an apologetic look. Yixing presses his lips and rolls his eyes, then he throws his arms towards his lover and beckons him closer. Taekwoon reaches him in a blink of an eye and Junmyeon takes a step back to allow Taekwoon to grab Yixing’s hand. He smiles when he sees the beads of sweat on Taekwoon’s temple. He presses the taller man’s shoulder and smiles, “Yixing will be fine.”

Taekwoon looks at him, his eyes slightly wild, out of focus. Yixing scoffs, “Yes, I will be fine. As soon as Jisoo knocks me out and your spawn is out of me.” Jisoo and Junmyeon both try to hold back their laugher as Taekwoon splutters, apologizing again and Yixing just looks at him, half in annoyance and half in affection.

A few minutes later, Jisoo puts Yixing under as she prepares for the operation. She is just a nurse, but she had called for a friend of hers to help, who is a supernatural creature herself and experienced with Caesarean birth. Dr. Kim had been surprised by the male pregnancy, but a quick explanation provided by Yifan and Wonshik convinced her and she joined them in helping from Yixing’s second trimester. Yifan and Wonshik had already set up a room and all the paraphernalia required.

Taekwoon is shooed out of the room and Jisoo remains back with Dr. Kim. An hour later, a shrill cry later, Jisoo exits with a huge smile on her face and announces, “It’s a girl! But you need to wait for a while, okay? We need to close Yixing up first.”

Taekwoon groans and Yifan hugs his shoulder—trying to be sympathetic and also restraining Taekwoon in case he bounds into the room. Jisoo exits after a few minutes and before she can open her mouth, he whizzes past her and walks inside to see his child cradled in Dr. Kim’s arm, crying her little lungs out. Taekwoon is entranced as he inches closer, his heart pounding hard and fast. He quickly glances at Yixing and Dr. Kim follows his glance. She says, “Don’t worry, he is fine. He will wake up; both your child and boyfriend are healthy. Congratulations oppa!”

Taekwoon smiles and then Dr. Kim transfers the child to his arms, who quietens down as soon as she is in her father’s arms. Taekwoon is holding his breath, and suddenly everything feels like it is in suspension. He can’t hear or see anything beyond the small life in his hands, now peering up at him in curiosity. Taekwoon feels himself falling harder in love as she gurgles, and he feels his eyes welling up. He chokes up as he whispers, “She’s perfect.”

 

A couple of months later, Taekwoon is gently laying down an asleep Fei in the cot, and he sighs when she doesn’t make another sound as he puts her head on the mattress. He slowly backs out of the room and finds Yixing standing by the door with a soft, sleepy smile on his face. They had spent all day with Yatou and Winwin today and introduced Fei to them. Yixing didn’t want to lie or hide from his foster family, so they came clean. He started from the very beginning when Yatou found him shivering on the streets of Seoul to the birth of Fei. They were both greatly surprised by everything, but Yatou started crying by the end, and Winwin joined soon after, and somehow, Yixing started crying too. They shared a hug as Taekwoon smiled from the sidelines with Fei in his arms.

Yatou took to Fei immediately, and vice versa. Yixing was happy that his daughter liked both Yatou and Winwin, who already claimed that he loved her. Yifan was already made godfather, but Yixing decided to make Winwin one then and there as well, and the younger almost started crying again.

Yatou refused to let them go without dinner, and they left pretty late, and Fei fell asleep in the car ride itself. They had moved into a bigger apartment after Fei’s birth—Taekwoon used to live in an one BHK before, but their new place has three bedrooms and they turned one of them into the nursery.

In the beginning, Yixing struggled a lot with his insecurity, but Taekwoon was there to convince him otherwise. Taekwoon too had his own conflicting thoughts—he was both scared and excited. But each night, as he lay down beside Yixing and watched his soulmate sleep, or each time he carried Fei in his arms and saw her smile, he knew that he can do this, they can do this.

So far, they had their ups and downs, but Yixing is happy, and so is Taekwoon, and as they share a soft kiss by the nursery’s doorway, they both know they are all going to be fine. After all, only a phoenix can handle his flame, and only a phoenix can be reborn from its own ashes, dust his past and move forward into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I finished my whole chaptered mini-fic with my precious, rare ship!!!!!


End file.
